When It Rains
by Marie Pattin
Summary: Bella is from Great Britian, but she is also confident and cocky. What happens when she moves to Forks? Full Summary inside! *COMPLETE*
1. Summary

**Summary: Instead of moving to Phoenix, Renee takes Bella to Great Britain. Peebles, Scotland GB to exact. Bella loves it there, but Renee hates it. It rains a lot. Remind you of somewhere? Bella is confident and cocky, but still clumsy and self sacrificing . When Bella is 16 Renee remarries to a man named, Phil. He travels a lot for his business. Bella, wanting her mother to be happy, decides to move in with her father, leaving Renee to travel with her husband. Forks almost reminds Bella of Peebles. What happens on her first day of school? With Edward? What does a cocky Bella do?**


	2. With a Look

**AN: Here we go. I hope you all enjoy. Remember to thank insomnia for this! Also, remember Bella has a accent! **

**Disclaimers: Don't own anything. You know that. Stephenie Meyer does. You also know that.**

**Chapter 1**

"We will be landing shortly," said a voice over the speaker. "The weather will be rainy and overcast, the temperature will be 39 degrees. So make sure you have your coats and umbrellas."

I sighed. This place was really was a lot like Peebles. I loved it there, but my mother, Renee, hated it. She always said it reminded her of Forks, my birthplace. I was born after only 11 months of my parent's marriage. My mother, being herself, made a rash decision that resulted in her marriage to my father and the birth of me. She left him when I was only a few months old and wanting to put distance between Forks and herself, she moved to Scotland. Renee, of course, didn't really check out the place she was moving to and she ended up in a place almost exactly like Forks. But she was able to find a steady job and a nice house, so she stayed and raised me. Unlike my mother, I enjoyed the rain and clouds. The sun was too harsh, too bright.

The sun was one of the reasons why I chose to move in with my father. But the main reason was because of my mother's new marriage. My mum's new husband, Phil always traveled and she missed him. I hated seeing her unhappy, so I decided to move in with my father, Charlie. He was more then happy to me moving in. I hadn't been to Forks in several years. Starting when I was 6, I spent one month of the summer with Charlie but, the past few years I had gotten Charlie to come to Scotland.

"Thank you for flying with us. Please make a orderly exit. Have a wonderful day." the voice said, breaking through my thoughts. I hadn't even realized that we had landed. I put on my coat and made my way to the exit. Waiting for me, was Charlie.

He smiled and I made my way to him, tripping along the way of course. He steadied me and pulled me into a hug. "Hey Bells. I am so glad you came. Let's go get your bags. " He said.

I pulled away. "Hello Dad." We got my bags, which were quite heavy. I packed all of my clothes, knowing that my wardrobe was perfectly suited for the rainy weather of Forks. Charlie led me to his police cruiser and we lifted my bags into the trunk. We got in and he started the hour long drive to Forks. We didn't talk much, which was fine with me, I was too busy thinking. At Peebles, I don't like to say that I was a trouble maker, but I was rather unable to keep my mouth shut. I was not the type of person to deal with some body else's bull shit. If you made me mad, I let you know and I always said what was on my mind. My mum asked me to cut back and not share all of my opinions. I told her I would try. She was so sad, but happy at the same time to see me leave.

"Bella, you don't have to go. Really, you can stay." she said, her eyes sad.

I shook my head. "No, mum. I want to go. It'll be ok. Really."

"Alright, do you have your medicine? Your inhaler? Your-"

I cut her off, "Yes, mum! Don't worry, I have enough to last me years." I told her. Asthma has been my constant companion since I was 4. No stressful situations, no playing sports. I didn't really mind not being able to play sports, I was the clumsiest person to ever live in Scotland.

She hugged me tightly. "I love you, Bella. Remember you can always come back."

I pulled away before she could start crying. "Bye, Mum. I love you too." I turned and got onto the plane.

I came back to the present as Charlie pulled up to the small blue house. I got out and took in my surroundings. There was a small yard with a narrow concrete walkway leading up to the off white front door. There was a few small windows framed with white shutters. About 30 feet from right side of the house was the forest. It reminded me of Kielder Forest Park, which was about an hour from Peebles

I saw a unfamiliar old, red truck sitting in the drive way.

"What is that thing?" I asked, pointing at the truck.

"I almost forgot. Bella this is your new truck. I thought you should have your own way of getting around." He said.

"Wow, it's old enough to be my great-great-grandfather. Thanks Dad."

He smiled sheepishly at me.

I went around to the back of the cruiser and grabbed one of my bags, while Charlie grabbed the other two. He unlocked the door and we entered. As soon as he opened the door I saw steps that led to the upstairs. I looked over to my left and saw the familiar living room with the same old couch and comfy chair. There was a short hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Let's get your things upstairs." Charlie said, motioning towards the stairs. I went up first, lugging my heavy duffel bag behind me. I opened the door at the top of the stairs. My bedroom still looked the same, the blue paint faded, but still the same. The rocking chair from my infant days was still there, along with my desk and bed. The white curtains looked new, but those were the only addition made to this room in past 10 years. There were several boxes on the floor, full of the things that I had shipped over earlier.

"Glad to see you changed things around so much." I said to my father.

"Guess, I better get used to that." He set down my bags and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I plopped down on the bed. May as well get started, I told myself. I started on the box that I had wrote "**Unpack This Box First!!**" in big, black letters. I opened it to find my stereo on top. I pulled it out and set it on my desk, plugging it in. Next in the box was my CD's, carefully packed so not they wouldn't get smashed on the way over. I picked out one of my favorites bands, Paramore, and stuck the CD in and hit play. I turned the music up to just below eardrum shattering. I sang to the song and started unpacking the rest of the boxes. Several CDs later, my room was set up. With my clothes hanging neatly in the closet, my CD collection arranged in perfect order, I fell on to my newly made bed and curled up into a ball. The jet lag was wearing on me, even though my clock said it was only 5:38, it felt like 1 in the morning. I kicked off my shoes and closed my eyes, letting the sound of the pounding rain sing me to sleep.

I awoke the next morning at 6:34. School started at 8, so I had enough time to shower and get ready. I pulled myself out of bed and got into the shower. When I finished, I went back into my bed room to find an outfit. In Peebles I had gone to a private school, and like all of them, a uniform was required. Style wasn't an issue when everyone wore the same thing, but now I had to pick what I wanted to wear. I decided on a gray v-neck, ¾ sleeve shirt with a white cami underneath it, black skinny jeans, low top Chucks, and a black zip up hoodie. I looked at the clock, 7:03. Perfect, enough time to blow dry and straighten my hair. I went into the bathroom and styled my long, dark mahogany hair. When I finished I went back into my room. 7:42, time to go. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs, more like tripped down them. I went into the kitchen and searched for something to eat. The cupboards were nearly bare, but I managed to find an apple. I ate it on my way out. I jumped into the red truck and started it. It roared to life. I made my way to the highway, knowing that everything in Forks was off the highway. Soon enough I almost passed the high school. It had one sign, declaring it self as "Forks High School Home of the Spartans". Nice.

The high school was arranged into several, small, one floor buildings, each with a huge number on it. I pulled up to the first building with a sign that read "Office". I got out of my truck and opened the door to the building. I walked up to a counter with a rather large lady wearing a purple shirt.

"Hello, I am Bella Swan." I said to her.

She smiled, "Welcome Bella. What a beautiful accent you have! My name is Mrs. Cope. Now there are several forms I have to go over with you."

"Usually people from other countries have accents." I said, rolling my eyes. I could tell that I was going to stick out in Forks.

She gave me a tight smile and thrust several papers at me. I had to fill in a couple of blanks and sign in several different places. All the while she was saying, "Sign here and here." she went on to explain the forms to me.

"They did teach me how to read." I told her. She took, more like ripped, the papers form me and handed me a folder.

"This contains a map of the school, your schedule and a slip that you must get signed by every teacher. Hope you have a nice day." She told me, forcing a smile at the end.

I gave my own form of a smile, "Uh huh. Thanks." I walked out the door into my truck. I drove to the student parking lot. It was mostly full with older, used cars like mine. There was a shiny, silver Volvo and it stuck out like slipped red wine on a white carpet. I parked and look through my schedule. First up was, English. I found it on the map, got out of my truck and locked my door. I easily found the building that held my English class. I walked in and handed the teacher my slip. He signed it and gave me a reading list.

"Did you read any of these at your other school?" he asked.

"I read all of them outside of school." I told him. His eyes grew wide and he pointed to a seat near the back of the class. I took my seat and laid my head down and but I didn't sleep, I merely floated. If the rest of my classes were like this year was going to be quite boring.

**EPOV**

_Did you see the new girl? Wow, she is pretty. _A image of a brown haired and eyed girl popped up.

What was with this town? Many of the males pictured themselves in love with her, while the females saw her as their new best friend or a new threat, even though she had just arrived. Why? She was just like any other human. Was she pretty? Sure, but why go crazy over some one you merely glanced at? I had tuned out of Calculus long ago. Math never changed, and by my fourth time of going through it I knew it better then the teacher. If there was ever a answer that I didn't know, which never happened, I could just get it out of the teacher's head.

_I wonder if she really has an accent? I heard she was from England. _The girl beside me thought.

_Isabella Swan. But I heard her tell someone to call her Bella._ someone else thought.

Shut up, shut up, shut up! The voices in my head quiet down to a minimal buzzing. _RING!_ Finally, the bell. I gathered my books and headed for my Government class. I kept my head down and tried to not focus on all the voices gushing in my head like a river. I felt something smack into me. I looked down to see the new girl, Bella Swan, sprawled on the floor, her book bag opened and the contents spilled out onto the floor. She looked up into my eyes, her breathing and heart rate increased. Her chocolate brown eyes were deep and seemed like they could see into my soul. They were so unlike the usual flatness that brown eyes usually had.

She sounded as if she was wheezing. As I bent to help pick up her things, several people walked past us, blowing her scent right to me. The monster inside of me raged, urging me forward towards Bella. I stopped breathing, but I could still feel her scent burning the back of my throat. I held my self back. I dropped the things that were in my hand and ran out of there as fast as I could at a human pace. Once I got outside, away from her scent, I could think more clearly. I had never felt anything like that before. I had never smelled someone so sweet, so mouth watering. Her scent was very floral. What did she think of me? That's when I realized, I couldn't hear her thoughts. How is that possible?

**BPOV**

I was looking down at my map, trying to figure out where my Government class was, when I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I looked up to see a pair of black eyes against deathly pale skin, framed by thick black lashes with purple hallows underneath. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His messy bronze hair fell into his eyes as he looked into my eyes. I felt my heart start to race and my breathing was becoming labored. Wonderful an asthma attack. The god like boy bent down and started picking up some of the things that had spilled out of my bag. Several people walked past us, and I saw him tense. His eyes turned flat, he dropped the several things he had picked up and ran for the doors.

I couldn't worry about him, I had to worry about finding my inhaler. My head was starting to swim from the lack of oxygen. I found it and took off the cap. I stuck it into my mouth and pushed down. I took a deep breathe and pushed down again. My breathing had started to return to normal. I gathered my things and starting making my way to the nurse. This was the usual drill after a attack.

As I walked, I thought about what had brought on the attack. It wasn't the shock of the fall. No, it started after I had look into those eyes that belonged to the god. Had he been the cause of my attack? That was impossible. No one could make you stop breathing because of the look they gave you. He looked, well, intrigued. His head tilted to the side slightly. That's when the attack started. Who the hell was this Greek god?

**Well, here is the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Popular People Annoy Me

**AN: I forgot in the last author's note to thank Obsessed over Twilight. I took their advice and had Bella "run into" Edward "somewhere else". So I literally had them run into each other. HAHA! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Eh. You guys know this!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Popular People Annoy Me**

As I walked to the nurse's office, I thought about who that beautiful boy I had run into. Why did he run? There was nothing wrong with me, or maybe something was? No, impossible. _He_ was the one with the problem. I think.

I had reached the nurse's office and I decided to put _him_ out of my mind. I opened the door and saw a short, gray haired woman sitting behind a desk, reading a book.

She looked up when she heard me come in. "You must be Isabella. How can I help you, dear?"

"It's Bella and I just had an asthma attack." I told her. It was older, sweet people ,like the nurse, that I couldn't find being… myself with.

"Oh, they told me about that. Have a seat. Let's check your breathing." I sat down as she put the stethoscope in her ears and pressed the cold metal against my chest. I took a few deep breaths. She nodded and pressed it against my back and I took a few more deep breaths. "Well, every sounds fine, a little bit of wheezing. That's normal, though, for you. I am sure you already knew that. Did you feel like you need any of your medicine?"

"No," I said.

She nodded. "Alright, do you know what brought on the attack?"

"I bumped into someone and the shock must have done it." I half lied. I couldn't tell her I ran into some random Greek god and the look he gave me, made me have an asthma attack.

"I see, well would you like to go home?" she asked.

I shook my head and stood up. "I'll go back to class."

She went around to her desk, sat down and took out a pad of paper. "Where are you going?"

I looked at my schedule. "Umm, Government with Kissler."

She wrote a couple things down and handed me the slip of paper. "Come back if you get another one or you start feeling light headed."

I thanked her and headed towards class. As I passed the parking lot, I saw someone sitting in the sliver Volvo I had seen earlier. It was my Greek god. His head was against the head rest, his eyes closed. His window was down and I heard soft music coming from the car. I recognized it. Clair De Lune, one of my favorites. I didn't think guys listen to that. He looked relaxed, peaceful. It only added to his beautiful factor. Right now, he was verging on a 14 out of 10.

I realized that I had stopped walking. What was wrong with me? I started walking again, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He had an odd shade of bronze colored hair and his skin was a chalky color. Even with his eyes closed, I could perfectly imagine those flat black colored eyes.

The wind blew, tangling my hair. I saw his eyes pop open and he glared at me, a look of pure hatred. I turned around and walked as fast as I could to my class, nearly tripping several times. My breathing was picking up and I focused on controlling it. In, out, in, out. It returned to normal but, I couldn't get that look out of my head. Did he have some prejudice against people that run into him? He went from a 14 to a 4. He was definitely the one with the problem.

**EPOV**

I decided to go to my car until I was able to control myself. Once I got to my Volvo I rolled down the window and put on a CD to relax me. I put on my favorite song, Clair De Lune. I leaned back, closed my eyes and let the smell of rain wash over me. It helped, but I could still had a slight burning in the back of my throat.

How could one person affect me so much? But there was a bigger question- Why couldn't I hear her thoughts? She was just like any other human, why should her mind be any different.

_Isabella Swan. I wonder why she is here?_ The school nurse's thoughts rang, along with a image of the girl. Her face was pale and it had a slight sheen to it.

If I have to hear that name one more time, I swear I am going to punch a tree. Besides the annoyance of hearing her name, I was very curious. Why was she in the nurse's office? I focused my hearing on them.

"You must be Isabella. How can I help you, dear?" the nurse asked.

"It's Bella and I just had an asthma attack." she had an accent. British, but a slight difference to it. Asthma attack, that would explain the way her breathing and heart picked up and the wheezing.

"Oh, they told me about that. Have a seat. Let's check your breathing." I saw images of the cold metal on Bella Swan, she was taking deep breaths. _Slight wheezing, normal for asthmatics. _"Well, every sounds fine, a little bit of wheezing. That's normal, though, for you. I am sure you already knew that. Did you feel like you need any of your medicine?" the nurse asked.

"No." Bella replied.

"Alright, do you know what brought on the attack?"

"I bumped into someone and the shock must have done it." her heart rate picked up as she lied. Why would she lie about what gave her the attack? Wait, she didn't start wheezing until _after_ I looked at her. Was it the way I looked at her? No, that was impossible. Or was it?

"I see, well would you like to go home?" she asked.

"I'll go back to class." That was different. Most human children jumped at the chance to leave school.

The nurse took out a pad of late slips. "Where are you going?"

A image of Bella looking at her schedule came. "Umm, Government with Kissler."

The nurse wrote down the information along with a small note and handed Bella the slip of paper. "Come back if you get another one or you start feeling light headed."

Bella thanked her and left the office. The nurse started reading a book again and I tuned out her thoughts and all other thoughts.

I let my mind be filled the smell of the fresh rain and music. I relaxed. I spent a minute or two like this when it hit me, again. The delicious scent of Bella Swan filled my head and the monster that I fought to control raged. It begged me to get out of the car and take the blood of the fragile human girl, I bit (no pun intended) back the urge. I hated her for doing that to me. My eyes opened and met with hers. She turned around and nearly ran, tripping several times, to the building that held her class. I heard her breathing pick up, she took several deep breaths and it slowed.

The monster quieted as the wind blew again, taking her scent away. My throat burned, I took several deep breaths of the rainy air. It helped slightly. I was trying to clear my head again. I leaned back against the head rest and just listen to the music. I would go to my next class. I could only hope that I wouldn't run into Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

Luckily, the hateful Greek god wasn't in any of my classes. I walked faster to catch up with Jessica, a girl that was in my Trigonometry and Spanish classes. She was talking about something, I wasn't really sure what, as we walked to lunch. She led me to a table that had a couple of other kids sitting there already. She introduce me to them. One of the girls had long blonde hair, I think her name started with a L, but I couldn't be sure. She half smirked at me, then turned away to talk to a boy whose name I couldn't remember either. There was a girl with light brown hair and eyes. She smiled at me and told me her name was Angela. I sat down and Jessica pattered on. I was scanning the lunch room, when my eyes met the familiar black eyes of the boy I had run into. He glared at me and I glared back. We kept glaring at each other until Jessica called my name.

"Bella. Bella!"

I turned to face her, not before giving the boy another good glare. "Who is that?" I motioned towards the Greek god.

She stuck her chin out some. "That's Edward Cullen. Completely gorgeous, but do not even bother with him, he only hangs out with his family. Apparently none of the girls are good looking enough for him." She sniffed.

"When did he turn you down?" I said, with a slight smile. I turned to face Edward. He was smiling this beautiful crooked smile, as if he was able to hear our what we were saying. He was once again a 14.His eyes met mine again and the smile faded, the glare returned. He was back to being a 4.

She huffed. "He never turned me down."

I turned back to face Jessica. "What else can you tell me about him?"

She paused, deciding if she was going to tell me. Her gossiping side got the better of her. "Well, all of those kids he is sitting with are his adopted brothers and sisters. There's Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie and Jasper, the blondes, are twins. They are all together. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and they all live together." She spoke as if they were committing a horrible sin, that they deserved to be striked down with a lighting blot. " Dr. Cullen works at the hospital. I think his wife isn't able to have any children." She told me as if that made it somewhat better.

"Just because they are all together and live together doesn't make them horrible people. This is the 21st century, it's not like what they are doing is so unheard of. You just think it is horrible because they are still in high school. But if they were 20 then you wouldn't take a second glance." I said, annoyed.

The blonde, whose name I now remembered as Lauren, said with a nasally voice. "Bella, not everyone is comfortable with them. I mean, they made them selves social outcasts. They could be so popular, but they aren't. They deserved to be talked about."

I was defending people I didn't even know. I didn't like this small town attitude. Peebles wasn't even this bad. "Why do you care about who is popular and who isn't? No one deserves to be talked about. You must not have a life to be so wrapped up in other peoples." I heard oo's, but I ignored them. "Looks like to me that the only thing they did wrong was not talk to you. They didn't give you a second glance so you decided that they were completely fucked in the head. Right?" Lauren started to say something but, I turned to Jessica before she could get a word out. " Just because Edward isn't interested in you, doesn't mean that he is a snob. It means he goes for girls who care about more important things than lip gloss and the way their asses look in a pair of jeans." Now I was even defending the person who hated me. I looked over to Edward, who was just staring at me, as was the rest of his family. I meant to turn but my eyes were stuck on them. They were all beautiful and they all looked like they were suffering from a bad night's sleep. I tore my eyes away from their beauty and grabbed my bag. As I stood up I said, "The sooner you get over yourselves the better off you'll be." I turned and walked towards the door. I noticed everyone was looking at me, then I heard clapping and cheering. I didn't turn around, I just walked out the door.

I headed for my next class, Biology. Wonderful, more things I have already learned. I was the first one to class, I handed my slip to the teacher, he signed it and gave it back to me. He directed me to the last table in the middle row. I set my bag down on the table and plopped myself on to the stool. I opened it up and took out my iPod. I turned it on and put on Paramore. The song, Fences came on and I saw the teacher leave the room. Class didn't start for 10 minutes. I sang along softly to the song. I had pretty good hearing and I would know when any one came in. I closed my eyes and continued to sing to the song. The song ended and I opened my eyes and saw Edward Cullen sitting next to me.

**EPOV**

Bella walked out of the cafeteria, to clapping and cheering. She had just told off Lauren and Jessica, the self confessed popular girls. I much as I didn't want to, I was impressed. I found myself clapping. My brothers and sisters just looked at me.

"What? That was pretty good." I told them.

Jasper, along with the rest of them, had a confused look on his face. "She was defensive and even more defensive when she spoke of you, Edward. At the start, she felt disbelief , then anger. That was very interesting."

"Why was she so defensive of us? Edward, what was she thinking?" Emmett asked me.

Damn. I was hoping they wouldn't ask that. "Every thing she said, was pretty much the same to what she was thinking. She's a big speak your mind type of person." This was more of a observation, but it seemed true enough. "I am going to head to class. I'll see you guys later." I threw away my tray of untouched food and headed for the door. Every one's thoughts were pretty much the same. They all couldn't believe that the new girl had told off the "populars". Bella was pretty funny, when she was mad.

I thought about what Jasper had said. Bella was more defensive when she spoke about me, but why? I would have thought she hated me. She wasn't wrong, though. High school girls minds are very immature. They all have the same things on their minds boys, lip gloss, and other things I wished I couldn't hear. I headed towards my Biology. The wind was blowing a lot today, so I couldn't really tell which way Bella went. As I walked into my class I saw someone already there, sitting at my table. Then their scent hit me, Bella Swan. I groaned internally. I was about to turn around, when I heard something. Bella was singing very softly.

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.  
_Against what my head was telling me, I decided to go and sit next to her. I noticed her eyes were closed, so she didn't realize I was there. With her eyes closed, she continued singing in a beautiful voice.

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have. _

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.  
A smile spread across her face. 

_If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight. _

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be. 

_And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have. _

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it. 

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it. _

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style. 

The song ended and Bella opened her eyes. When she saw me she yelped and fell off he stool. I stifled a laugh. I heard her breathing pick up as it had before and I knew she was having an asthma attack. She started wheezing and she stood up. She reached for her bag and started shifting through it. The wheezing continued as she searched. She couldn't find her inhaler and she started to stress out more and looked like she was ready to pass out. I grabbed her bag from her and found her inhaler. I handed it to her. She undid the cap and put it in her mouth. She pressed down and breathed it in. She pressed down again and breathed deeply, sending her scent out towards me. I balled my hands into fists. She put the cap back on and sat down. She continued deep breathing, sending out her scent over and over again. Each time it hit me hard. I tried to control the monster.

"Are you alright?" I asked, for some reason I was worried about this demon who was torturing me.

She turn to look at me, her soulful eyes glazed over with anger. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Excuse me." That wasn't usual the response someone gave you.

"You heard me. What the hell is your problem?" she glared at me.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about?" I said icily, turning away from her.

She snorted. "This morning when I bumped into you and you gave me a death look and ran. Then later when I saw you in your car and during lunch, death looks. I understand that I ran into you, but you didn't even give me a chance to tell you sorry or anything. So I ask again, what the hell is your problem?"

"I," what was I going to tell her. Sorry, but the scent of you blood is driving me crazy and I am trying to control the urge to kill you. That would not work. "I am sorry. Please forget my behavior. I was being completely rude."

"Well, I guess your forgiven." She ducked her head. "How long were you listening to me?" She blushed, teasing the monster

I found some sort of control and chuckled. "Long enough to know you have a nice voice."

She blushed even more. "Thanks, I guess. By the way, I am Bella Swan." She stuck out her hand.

I shook her hand for a short moment. I pulled away, not because of the way her warm hand felt against my cold one, but the small spark that passed between our hands. She jerked back her hand and looked at it. "Sorry. I am-"

"Edward Cullen, I know." She finished for me.

"Yes. I have to tell you that display in the cafeteria was quite interesting."

She smiled. "Thanks. I just like to speak my mind."

I smiled back. "I figured as much. Why did you defend my family, though."

She bit her lip. "I am not…sure why I did. I guess I didn't like the way they thought they had a right to talk about you. I mean, your family and you. Popular people annoy me." she rattled off excuses, but her heart gave away the lie.

I smiled. "You were right though, about me."

She blushed. "I merely guessed. Most guys should like girls who care about the more important things."

"Would you say you care about the more important things?" I asked.

"I like to say so. What about you? You know, girls aren't the only ones." She asked me.

"I like to say so." I smiled. She laughed and her scent hit me again. I gripped the wood underneath the table to hold my self in place. I stopped breathing.

"Why did you move here?" I realized I had said that out loud. It did not come out too nice.

Her brow furrowed. "Why should I tell you? You must have multiple personality disorder to switch moods that quickly." She turned away from me, the swing of her hair sending another wave towards me.

I turned away from her, sliding my stool as far away from her as possible. How was I going to survive the next hour?

**Here is a nice long chappy for you! Enjoy! **


	4. Decisions

**AN: I am sososososo sorry about not updating!! I got grounded! Yes, I know. Work of the devil if you ask me. I nearly went crazy. I really need to stop getting grounded. So I am back and here is Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, you know this!**

**Chapter 3**

**Decisions**

**EPOV**

I didn't breathe for the rest of the hour. Each time Bella would turn her head or move stir the air with her hand, I would get hit by her torturously delicious scent. It was like my brother Emmett hitting me, full force only about ten times harder.

I couldn't focus on anything other than controlling the raging monster inside me. Thinking about my family helped. If I were to…to take Bella's blood, we would have to move again. I couldn't do that to them. I couldn't disappoint them, especially Carlisle and Esme. They would take me with open arms, no matter what I did. They loved all my brothers and sisters, but they had a special place for me. I knew that and it only made it worse. To Esme, I was like the son that she had lost. I filled a gap for her.

It was just Carlisle and me at first. In that time, we had become very close. He really was my father, in more ways then one. He was everything that I would try to be. I probably never be able to match him in his compassion and control, but I wanted to try. That damn Bella Swan was making it so hard.

I looked over at her. She had put her head down, resting it on her arms. She was facing me with closed eyes. Her breathing and heart rate, was slow and steady. I realized she was sleeping. Her eyes were moving behind her closed eyelids, in a dream. I turned away from her and back to my thoughts.

They were interrupted by Bella. "Edward." she mumbled so softly, that only I could here it.

I could fell the shock on my face. She had said my name. What was she dreaming about?

**BPOV**

Despite the fact that I was sitting next to a jerk, I was tired. Two asthma attacks had left me exhausted. I rested my head on my arms, closing my eyes. I was just going to float, like I usually did. Soon enough, though, I was asleep.

I was having one of those dreams, where you know your dreaming, but at the same time it was so real.

I was standing in the woods, barely able to see through all of the dense trees. I started walking, searching for a way out. Up ahead I saw someone with odd colored bronze hair. It was Edward Cullen. What in the hell was he doing in my dream?  
"Edward." I called to him. He walked over to me, even beautiful in my dream.

"Bella," He said in a soft velvety voice. His face was close to mine, only a few inches away. "do you trust me?" His black eyes were searching mine.

"I…I don't know." I told him. He turned and started walking away. "Wait! Come back."

He turned and smiled, then walked into the dense woods that surrounded us.

I woke up and opened my eyes, only to find Edward staring at me with a shocked look on his face. Then his gaze turned hateful, I lifted my head and turned away from him. I hope I didn't say anything while I was asleep. Ever since I could form a sentence, I had talked in my sleep. My mum had always teased me about it.

Due to the look of shock on Edward's face, I guessed that I had said something. Oh well, I can dream what I want.

The bell rang and Edward stood -much taller then I thought- and was out of the room faster then seemed possible. I stared after him for a moment and then started gathering my books. I was putting them into my bag, when a blonde, baby faced boy came up to me.

"Hi, you Isabella Swan, right? I'm Mike Newton." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"It's Bella." I corrected him, shaking his hand for a quick second.

"What's you next class? Maybe I could help you find it." He asked.

I slung my bag over my shoulder. "I have gym. I can find it." I headed for the door with Mike at my heels.

When he reached my side he asked, "So your from England?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I am from Scotland but I was born here in Forks. Don't you have a class to be getting too?"

"I have Gym too." He said. "What was up with Edward Cullen? He looked like he was in pain or something."

I was hoping no one would notice the tension between us. Hoping to get more information on Edward, I decided to play dumb. "Oh was that the kid I sat next too? I don't know. We barely talked."

We were entering the gum when Mike said, "Yeah, he's always been a little off. If I would have been lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

"Sure. Well I'll talk to you later." I turned and went into the locker room.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, said that I wouldn't have to dress, I would just sit out and keep score. Sometimes asthma had it's advantages.

I watched the volleyball games and thought about the several times I had played. I either missed the ball completely or if I did hit it, I would usually send the ball into the net or one of my teammates. I would either end up hurt or in a asthma attack. Either way, it was not pretty.

I started thinking about my earlier encounters with Edward Cullen. First, he ran away, then it was the death looks. By far the most confusing was in Biology. One minute we are talking, then the next he is treating me like a pariah. Then there was the dream. Why would I need to trust him?

If I wasn't confused before my dream, I definitely confused now. He was gorgeous and rude. Just like any other guy who was that amazing looking, he was arrogant and egotistical.

The final bell rang and I cheered in my head. I went to the locker and got my bag. I walked to the office to turn in my slip. I opened the door and saw the familiar bronze hair of Edward Cullen. He didn't notice that I had entered the room. I stood behind him impatiently, while he argued with Mrs. Cope in that attractive voice of his. I caught what they were arguing about.

"Mrs. Cope," he pleaded in that same velvety voice, "there has to be some way to switch my classes. There has to be an other option besides sixth hour Biology."

"Edward, I am sorry. There just aren't any other openings. I could talk to Mr. Banner about it." Mrs. Cope said, obviously entranced by Edward Cullen. That's just sick. He is young enough to be her son. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

At that same moment Edward turned around and gazed at me with a even more hateful, repulsed stare.

He turned around quickly. "I can see that it is impossible. Thanks anyway." He was out of the small office faster then seemed possible.

"Well that was rude." I mumbled under my breath as I walked over to the receptionist.

"Please, as if Edward Cullen could be rude. As if _any _of the Cullen's could be rude." She retorted, hearing my comment.

I handed her the slip of paperwork and said, "It really is possible." I turned and walked out of the room. As I headed towards my truck, I saw the tail lights of the Volvo that belonged to Edward Cullen, speeding out of the parking lot.

**EPOV**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett asked me, as I sped out of the parking lot. I hit seventy and took a deep breathe of the different scents coming off my family. I saw myself driving past snow covered trees.

"Your leaving?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. Am I?" I snapped at her. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper just stared at me.

I saw another vision of a darker future.

"Oh." Alice said, understanding.

Bella Swan was dead and I was standing over her, my eyes glowing red.

"Oh no."

The vision continued, showing me a future that I was trying to resist. "Please, stop!"

"Sorry Edward." Her vision shifted as I saw the snow covered trees flying by. "I'll miss you, but you'll be back soon."

The rest of my family's thoughts were racing through my head, wondering why I was leaving and what happened.

"Leave us here, you should go tell Carlisle. You will do the right thing. She is Charlie Swan's only child and family. It would kill him too." She ordered.

"I know," I groaned. I drove off to tell Carlisle what happened. To tell him that I was leaving. My hatred for Bella Swan grew even more, as I thought about how to tell my father good bye.

**BPOV**

The next day at school was…well I really don't know but it wasn't good. I never passed Edward on the way to classes and at lunch only his four family members showed up. Once again my eyes were fixed on their beauty. One of the boys, if you could even call them that, was big and brawny with curly, dark hair. The other was golden blonde, even though he wasn't as built as the dark haired one, but he was still muscular.

The girls were completely different from each other. One was pixie like, very thin and short. She had short black hair, that was pointed in every direction. The other one had blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She was tall, very statuesque.

They were all so different yet the same. They all had same pale, chalky skin and odd golden colored eyes. Unlike Edward, the hallows under their eyes weren't so dark. Though, they still looked like they were lacking a couple hours of sleep.

The bell rang, ending lunch and I was reassured that Edward Cullen wasn't there. I walked to Biology, knowing that I wouldn't have to sit next to the extremely rude boy.

Mike followed me like a stray dog that wasn't wanted. I wanted to tell him to leave me alone, but I remember my promise to my mother. I had broken it on the first day, first with Mrs. Cope and then in lunch with Jessica and Lauren. I walked into Biology and sat down at my table. Mike was still babbling about something, I simply nodded my head. The bell rang and knew that I would be able to sleep with out, some one listening in on my sleep talk. I closed my eyes, relaxed and slipped into sleep. Usually my sleep was nice, filled with meaningless dreams, but this time I wished that I had never went to sleep.

**Cliff hanger, I know. Sorry for it being to short. I am not feeling well. I hoped you all enjoyed. Review if you like.

* * *

**

AN: I wont be updating for a while. I am really sick. I am thinking about going to the hospital and i hate hospitals. So i'll update when i feel better.

colegurl09


	5. Romeo and Juliet

**AN: Hey. So I am still sick, but my fever is down to a nice 100 and my cough is a lot better. **

**Disclaimer: Man, I feel like a broken record. **

**Chapter 4**

**Romeo and Juliet**

I was standing in the same woods as before, still looking for a way out. Like before, Edward Cullen was there but this time it was different. He was about thirty feet ahead of me. I called out to him, he turned and then disappeared. I called out his name, I was searching. Why was I searching for this rude, gorgeous boy?

I felt something behind me, I turned to see Edward standing over me. He was smiling, that beautiful crooked smile of his. He stepped forward and I stepped back.

"Still don't trust me I see." he chuckled. He leaned down till his god like face was only a few inches from my own.

"You do realize that you are very annoying." I said.

He smiled, turned and walked away, disappearing into the trees. "Time to wake up." I heard the soft whisper of his voice.

My eyes opened and I sat up. I was in a bit of a daze, then I realized how annoyed I was. Edward Cullen was bothering me and he wasn't even here! I was annoyed, confused and PMSing. Good thing Edward Cullen had chosen not to come to school.

The bell rang and I made my way to gym. I completely skipped the locker room and went straight for the bleachers.

Before I could get there, Coach Clapp came up to me. "Bella, it seems you are wanted in the office."

"Great." I said. I walked across the small campus to the office, wondering what could have done. I came to the conclusion of nothing as I opened the door and was greeted by Ms. Cope.

"Isabella, the guidance counselor, Miss. Salinas, would like to see you." She still remembered yesterday. She pointed me towards a door off to the right. I walked past her and knocked.

"Please, come in." a woman voice's told me through the door. I opened the door and saw a woman in her late 20s sitting at a desk, piled with paper work. She looked up at me and smiled. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. "You must be Bella Swan. I have heard a lot about you. Please have a seat." She motioned for me to sit in one of the hard looking gray chairs. I sat down and she continued. "I am so sorry I didn't get to talk to you yesterday. I was sick. But now, let's see. How was your first day?"

I was about to open my mouth when a voice reminded me about my promise. "It was ok." I told her, shrugging my shoulders.

She smiled. "Any problems with any of your classes?"

Yeah, this really annoying kid, in my biology class, gives me death looks. That's what I wanted to say. But my promise to my mum was still fresh in my mind. "Well, I have already learned a lot of the things they are teaching, but other than that no."

"Good, good. Bella you were put in a Gym class and you are clearly not able to take gym. So instead of you just sitting there, would you like to take another class instead?" She asked.

Get me away from the stray dog. Hell yes. "That would be nice. What other classes are there?"

"Well, I should check and see what openings we have." She laughed. I forced a smile. She typed a few things into her computer and after a minute she turned back to me. "Well we have one opening in Art, but it is during fourth hour and you have, "She turned back to the computer. "Spanish that hour and I don't want to change around your schedule on you-"

Change my schedule. Maybe I could get out of Biology. "That's ok, anything but just sitting around in gym would be fine."

She nodded and typed a few more things into the computer. After a minute she printed out my new schedule. "Here you go. A lot of things got moved around. So first hour you have, Government. Second, Trigonometry. Third, English. Fourth, will be Art. Then you have lunch. Your Biology class will be the same and sixth hour you will Spanish." she handed me my new schedule. God must hate me. I still had Biology with annoying Edward Cullen.

I forced another smile. "Thanks. Is there anything else?"

"No. You can go back to Gym or you can go to Spanish." She said.

Go to gym and be even more annoyed by Mike or go to a class I already did today. The choice was simple. "I'll go to Spanish."

She nodded and handed me another sheet of paper. "Give this to the teacher, so that she'll know of the class change. Have a good day, Bella."

I thanked her and walked to Spanish. I looked down at my schedule, everything was the same, just at different times. Well at least I don't have to deal with Jessica in Trig or Spanish anymore. I smiled.

I reached the door of the Spanish class.

"Yes, Bella. How can I help you? " Senora Badurick asked me. I handed her the slip of paper. She scanned it. "Alright. Bella you can sit over there." She pointed to one of two empty desks in the back row. I took my seat and waited for the final bell to ring.

After what seemed like forever, it did. I made my way to my truck and made sure I had everything I would need.

Charlie didn't know how to cook much else besides eggs and bacon so I told him I would be taking over kitchen duty. He was more then happy to give it over to me. There was also no food in the house. I had my shopping list and money from the jar in the cupboard and drove to the Thriftway.

When I got home, I put away the groceries and started dinner. After that I dragged my book bag upstairs and decided to check my email, before starting my homework. I had several emails from my mother. The first was her asking me how everything was, if I was keeping my promise, telling me that she missed me, that Phil says hi.

The second, sent just hours after the first, was asking why I didn't I email her. The last, was her threatening to call Charlie if I didn't email. My mum was so spastic.

I rolled my eyes and started my email to her.

_Mum,_

_Calm down. Take a deep breath. Everything is ok. Just your regular school with your regular people. It is slightly different from Peebles. _

_The promise? Oh, right that. Well the first day, I was really PMSing and I sort of spoke my mind. Nothing to horrible. But I did really good today. _

_I got my schedule switched around today. I was in gym, but picked up art instead. So now I won't have to just sit there, I can actually do something productive. _

_Charlie bought me a truck! It's perfect for me. I won't be sitting at the computer, on the edge of my seat, waiting for you to email. So if I don't write, then don't go all crazy. I love you._

_Bella_

I hit the send button and started my homework. After I finished, I went down stairs and finished off dinner. By the time Charlie got home, it was done and ready to eat.

"How was school?" Charlie asked half way through dinner.

I shrugged. "Bloody boring."

"Oh." Was all he said.

We finished dinner and I did the dishes. No dishwasher. Great. After I finished, I went up stairs to listen to music and read for awhile. I took a shower and fell asleep to the soft rain on my window.

The rest of the week, nothing eventful happened. I had to get used to my new schedule. I noticed in my English and Spanish classes, that I had a open desk right next to mine. I didn't think anything of it.

Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.

**EPOV**

After spending two days in the fresh mountain air of Alaska, I was homesick. I hated the feeling, knowing that I had upset Esme and my family. It was hard to believe that some human had made me leave where I wanted to be.

She was tempting, but I was strong. I could resist her. After saying good bye to Tanya and the rest of the coven, I drove back to my home. Esme was happy to have me back.

"Edward." She said, hugging me. "don't you ever leave like that again. I had to hear from Alice what had happened. Are you alright?"

I smiled. "I am fine. Everything is fine."

After saying hello to the rest of my family, Carlisle called me to his office.

_Edward are you sure you can resist this girl? _He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, as long as I hunt often, she shouldn't be a problem." I told him, easing his worries.

After that I hunted. That was all I did for the next several days. Sunday, I retreated to my room and just listened to music. By the time Monday morning rolled around, I was completely sure I was going to be ok with the temptation of Bella Swan.

My siblings and I piled into my Volvo and I drove us to school. I got my make up work from when I was absent and my first two classes passed with out notice. I went to my English class and waited for the teacher to start class. Right before the bell rang, Bella Swan walked into my class. What the hell was she doing here?

**BPOV**

I walked into my English class and nearly fell over. Edward Cullen was sitting in the usually empty desk, next to mine. I quickly recovered and took my seat.

I looked up and questioned. "You must really hate me, don't you?"

"Who are you talking to?" I heard the all too familiar voice.

I looked over at Edward, who was just staring at me. "God. He must hate me." I noticed something was different about Edward. His eyes weren't black, they were a golden color.

He tilted his head to the side slightly, "Why would he hate you?"

"Because I now have two classes with you." I told him.

He cringed. "About, last week. I am sorry. That isn't my usual behavior."

"Nice to know you don't treat every one like that." I rolled my eyes.

He sighed. "I guess I deserve this. But I really am sorry."

He sounded sincere enough, but I wanted to pull out his guilt trip some. "Of course you are."  
He was about to say something when the teacher asked. "Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No," Edward and I said at the same time.

"Good. You two have just volunteered to work together on the _Romeo and Juliet _project."

"But," I started to protest.

"No, buts Miss. Swan." He went back to describing the project that Edward and I were now assigned to do together.

I just looked over at Edward. He had his fists clenched. I rolled my eyes and yet again told God, only this time in my head, you must really hate me.

The teacher finished describing the project and handed out the rubric and instruction sheet. We were to pick one scene from the play, memorize the lines and then act it out in front of the class. Bloody wonderful.

The teacher also decided to give us the rest of the class to get started on the project. I looked over at Edward to find him looking at me. I turned so that I was facing him.

"So, what scene would you like to do?" I asked.

He sighed. "Act one, scene four. Is there one you would like to do?"

"I have always been very fond of the death scenes myself, so Act four, scene three." I told him.

He snorted. "Quite the pessimist are we."

I rolled my eyes. "No, just a realist. There is a difference."

He laughed a soft laugh. "Sure, there is."

"Hey, Edward. I don't know about you, but I say we go for something challenging. Everyone else looks like they are searching for the shortest scene." I told him. "Can you handle something challenging?"

He smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Act two, scene one." I told him.

He raised one eyebrow, "I think the question is, can you handle it?"

I rolled my eyes and quoted, "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." I smiled. "See I can handle it."

"What shall I swear by?" Edward asked, testing me.

I decided to play along with him. "Do not swear at all; Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee. Good enough for you?"

"Fine, act two, scene two." He said as the bell rang. He was out of the door faster, then I thought possible, yet again.

How confusing he was.

**Hope you enjoyed. I would like to thank insomnia and cold medicine that makes me loopy for this chapter. So here it is my lovely readers. Reviews are lovely too.**


	6. Painkillers

**AN: I am so mad yesterday, I wrote 2 pages and I **_**thought**_** I saved it. But apparently it didn't save!! I want to punch a baby! But anywho, here it is. Bella goes to the hospital. What for? Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

**Chapter 5**

**Painkillers**

I walked to art in a state of confusion. I went to the wooden shelf that held the class's portfolios. I grabbed my sketch book, sat down at my table and flipped to a fresh page. I put my elbow on the table and propped my head up with my hand. I stared at the wall until Angela came and sat down next to me.

"Bella? Hello, any one home?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my zone. "Hi Angela. Sorry, I spaced." I told her. After my little "talk" with Lauren and Jessica, they had been trying to get people to not talk to me. A few listened, but for the most part they all ignored them. Not that I really cared either way. Angela was the first to ask me to sit with her at lunch and we became fast friends. She was quiet and never asked probing questions.

She smiled. "You do that a lot. How's your day going?"

I grimaced. "Edward Cullen is in my English class."

She got a puzzled look on her face. "And why is that bad? It's Edward Cullen! How lucky can you be to have him in two classes."

"You don't understand. He just acts so…so odd. Last week he gave me these looks. Then today he is perfectly civil. I am just so confused." I explained.

She raised an eyebrow. "Looks? What kind of looks?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ever heard of the saying _if looks could kill_? Well those were the kind of looks I got."

Angela just shrugged. "Maybe there was something wrong with him last week."

"Who knows." I said.

"Alright, quiet everyone." Ms. Zedakur, the art teacher said. The teacher was a older woman in her fifties. She had short, gray hair and she wore the same paint splattered smock everyday. She was carrying in one hand a cup of dirty water and in the other was different brushes covered in paint. "It's time for your next assignment." She paused, we waited. "I want you all to do our three step of something beautiful. So sketch, then paint and finish with your own medium." She went to the sink and started cleaning her brushes.

That was all? She usually gave us projects that were odd and that made hardly any sense. There had to be a catch. "Just something beautiful." I said and smiled. "What's the catch?"

"Ah! Bella, I can always count on you. The catch is that it has to be something that not everyone finds beautiful. Or something that is beautiful but everyone over looks it for what ever reason. You have four weeks. Get started." She went back to washing her brushes.

The first thing, or rather person, that came to mind was Edward Cullen. He was beautiful but everyone overlooked him because, for some reason, he wanted them too. Maybe I could ask him-.

No.

I cut off that thought. I couldn't ask him to sit and be the subject of my next project. That would be just weird. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that. I sat and tried to the think of something else. I was unsuccessful. I turned to Angela for help.

"I have no clue what to do." I said, putting my head down on the table. "What did you pick?"

"I picked a old rocking chair. See." Angela said. I looked up to see a sketch of a broken rocking chair. She was really good.

"That's good, Ang. How'd you come up with that?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "My great grandmother had a chair like it. I thought it was the most beautiful thing, even after it broke."

The bell rang and Angela and I grabbed our things and made our way to lunch. When we got outside, we were greeted by the fresh snow covered everything. I saw other kids already engaged in snowball fights. I put all of my books into my bag and slipped the strap over my head. I was about to bend down to make a snowball, when I felt one hit me on the arm. I looked over to see Angela running away laughing. I laughed and made a snowball, running after her.

Surprisingly I didn't trip as I nailed Angela in the back of the head with the snowball. She turned and we engaged into a full snowball fight. After a few minutes I started running towards the cafeteria.

I felt something smack into my right side, making all of my air leave me. The impact sent me flying a good fifteen feet across the snow covered ground. I landed on my back. I was having trouble breathing and I felt a sharp pain at my side. Tears were in my eyes as I struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern. I closed my eyes, keeping the tears in.

"Oh shit. I am so sorry." I heard a rumbling voice say over me.

"Wonderful, Emmett." a soft girl's voice said, sarcastically.

"Bella are you alright?" came Edward Cullen's soft velvety voice. For some odd reason his voice clamed me and I was able to control my breathing better.

"Ow." I said with the pain evident in my voice. "That hurt."

"I am really sorry." the voice I now knew that belonged to Emmett, Edward's brother, said sincerely.

I cracked a smile. "It's alright. You got a good arm and I have bad luck." There were a few chuckles.

Edward's voice was very concerned, for some reason. "I think you should go to the nurse. Can you walk?"

I opened my eyes, to find Edward just a foot from my face. Behind him were Alice and Emmett Cullen. "I think." I sat up and gasped in pain. I fell back down to the ground. "Ow." I felt a few cold tears escape my eyes. "You got a really good arm."

All the sudden I felt my self leave the cold ground. My eyes flew open and found my self in Edward's arms. Pain flashed through my side and I felt more tears leave my eyes. Edward started walking faster, seeming completely unburdened by my weight. The pain in my side was increasing, I just laid my head on Edward's chest.

I didn't even realize we had entered the nurse's office until I heard Edward say. "She got hit really hard by a snowball."

"Oh my. Set her on the table and I'll have a look." the grandmotherly nurse said. Edward did as she said, sitting me up on the table. I gasped when he stopped supporting my weight. More tears escaped. He leaned against the wall and watched me with his topaz eyes.

"Let's take off your coat." the nurse said. I unzipped my black coat and the nurse helped me out of it. Pain was coursing through my side and I bit my lip. The nurse lifted up the right side of my purple v neck shirt and examined my side. I saw Edward looking at it from across the room. I really couldn't care. I was in too much pain. She pulled my shirt back down and said. "You have a couple bruised ribs, maybe broken. I am going to send you to the hospital."

"I'll take her." Edward said from across the room.

The nurse smiled. "That would be very nice of you Mr. Cullen." The nurse went to her desk. "I just need to make a couple of calls before you leave." She picked up the phone and I started putting on my coat. I grimaced in pain as I reached my arms back to slip on my coat. I closed my eyes and let the coat fall back.

I felt someone's cold hands on me, sliding on my coat. I opened my eyes to see Edward doing it. He zipped up my coat for me and smiled. "Thanks." I told him, as he stepped back.

He cracked his crooked smile. "You're welcome."

I heard the nurse put down the phone. "Alright. You can leave now. You have been excuse for the rest of the day. I hope you feel better Bella."

I smiled weakly at her and went to stand. The pain intensified and my legs gave out. I waited to hit the floor, but instead I was in Edward's arms, being carried out of the nurse's office.

He carried me to his car and set me in on the passenger side and buckled my seatbelt. He got in the Volvo and started driving towards the hospital. I heard the same soft music of Clair de Lune playing.

"This is one of my favorites." I said. "I love the version with just the piano too." I heard the music switch so that the piano only version was playing. I smiled.

"It's one of my favorites too." Edward said quietly.

"Your brother has got quite the arm to have possibly broken ribs." I chuckled, stopping when it sent flashes of pain.

"How do you know Debussy?" Edward asked, clearly avoiding the subject.

I didn't feel like arguing. "My mum plays a lot of classical around the house." I smiled. "When I was little I use to make her play this for me before I went to sleep. It was just so soothing, I would be knocked out when it played about two times."

"What's your mother like?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "My mum looks a lot like me, only prettier." Edward raised his eyebrows. I ignored him and continued. "Too much Charlie in me. She very outgoing and brave. She eccentric, irresponsible and a very unpredictable cook. Most importantly, she's my best friend." I felt sadden by talking about her.

"You miss her." he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes." I said.

He looked over at me. "Why did you move here then?"

I sighed. "It's complex."

"I can keep up." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you can. My mother got remarried."

"You don't like him?" He offered.

"Phil's alright. Maybe too young, but nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them then?"

I sighed softly. "Phil travels a lot for his business."

"You mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He assumed.

I raised my head. "No. I sent myself."

Edward looked confused. "I don't understand."

"My mum stayed with me at first, but she missed him. She was unhappy, so I decided that I was going to spend some quality time with Charlie." I explained.

"You don't seem too unhappy." He pointed out.

I half smiled. "True, but I really miss my mum and Scotland. But Peebles, where I lived, is a lot like here. So I haven't really gotten too homesick."

He returned the smile. "We're here."

I realized the car had stopped and we were in front of Forks Memorial Hospital. I unbuckled my seatbelt and heard my door open. Edward picked me up and carried me into the hospital. He went to the front desk and asked for a Dr. Cullen to be paged. The nurse did so and a few moment later a handsome blonde doctor appeared, who I knew was Edward's father by his topaz colored eyes and purplish hallows.

"What happened Edward?" he asked as he motioned for us to follow him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "This is Bella Swan. She got hit by one of Emmett's snowballs."

The beautiful doctor raised his eyebrows. "Emmett." He sighed. "Bring her over here Edward." Edward laid me on a hospital bed. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father." Edward helped me take off my coat and he left the room.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"He just needed to do something. Now which side is it?" he asked.

"Right." I lifted up the right side of my shirt. He pressed where a bruise was starting to form. I bit my lip against the pain. He noticed. "Painful?"

"Only a lot." I said.

He smiled. "Well let's get you x-rayed and we can see for sure if anything is broken." I was wheeled off to get x-rayed. They showed that I only had a small facture on one rib, all the rest were bruised. My ribs were wrapped, I was given some painkillers and I waited for Dr. Cullen to come back and release me. As I waited, Edward came back.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

He smirked. "Did you miss me?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Just making sure my ride wasn't leaving me."

"I wouldn't leave you Bella." he sounded so serious.

"Alright, I believe you. Lighten up Edward. No seventeen year old should be that serious." I laughed more easily. The painkillers they gave me were helping. They were also making me feel a bit loopy. "Mr. Serious." I burst out laughing.

Edward chuckled. "How much did they give you?"

I laughed. "Not enough." We were both laughing when Dr. Cullen walked into the room. "What's up Doc?" I asked.

He laughed. "Good to see the painkillers are working. I am going to prescribe something a little bit different so you won't have this type of reaction next time." He quickly wrote something done and sign0ed the slip. "I think I am going to let Edward hang on to this." He said, handing it to Edward.

I got mad. "No. I want it. I am not a baby. Why does Edward get everything?" He handed me the slip and I folded it and put it in my pocket. "Can I go dancing now?"

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "No. But you may go home and rest. Feel better Bella."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. Please to meet you. No wait, pleasure to meet you. No wait, It was nice to meet you. Yeah I like that one best." I giggled.

"Edward keep a eye on her, she's a little high." Dr. Cullen said in a low voice to Edward.

"A little?" Edward questioned.

"Hey, I find that offensive. Edward I want to leave." I held out my arms for him to carry me. He looked at me, puzzled. I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to carry me or not?"

"Bella I think you can walk." He said.

I pouted. "But I like it when you carry me. Please." I stuck my lip out and pretended to sob. He rolled his eyes as his father laughed. Edward picked me up and I waved good bye to Dr. Cullen.

Edward put me in his car and I felt groggy. "Thanks Edward." I said as I closed my eyes. He said something but I had fallen asleep.

The next thing I knew, Edward was carrying me up my stairs and laying me in my bed. He pulled off my shoes and coat. He pulled the blankets over me.

His face was only a few inches from mine. I reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again Edward." I snuggled into the warm blankets and before I fell in to unconsciousness, I felt cold lips press against my forehead.

"Your welcome." he whispered.

**And so the plot continues. I am really like this chapter. I really like Loopy Bella. It fun to write people who are high. It's fun to be high! Haha. Reviews make me loopy with joy.**


	7. Talking

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are ama-za-zing!**

**Chapter 6**

**Talking**

**EPOV**

I surprised myself by kissing Bella's forehead. I was shocked that she had even come close enough to me, to kiss my cheek. When I did it though, she was already asleep so she wouldn't even realize that I had done it. Plus, she was so high I doubted that she would remember anything from the hospital.

After retrieving Bella's prescription from her jeans pocket, I dropped it off and went back to her house. More precisely, I went back to her bedroom. I looked around her room as she slept. Her room was quite messy. She had several shelves of CDs. As I scanned through them, I saw that we had a lot of the same CDs. She had a few that I didn't. They were more girl music. Michelle Branch and Vanessa Carlton being among them.

After looking around her room, I sat in the rocking chair and watched her sleep. She talked in her sleep. Most of the time it was mumbling that you couldn't understand, but every once in a while she would let out a coherent word or sentence. That word or sentence usually involved my name.

I was as surprised as I was in Biology, that first day.

"You don't make any sense, Edward." She mumbled. A few minutes later she said, "Wait! Edward, come back. You always leave and make me even more confused."

After that she started falling into a more deeper sleep and I left to pick up her painkillers. I left the white bag on her desk that held her computer, along with a small note. I turned to leave, but I struggled.

It was harder then it should have been to leave. Even though, she laid there completely helpless and her blood calling for me, I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to spend time away from her. I knew, though, that it wasn't safe for her, for me to be there. I was able to pull myself away. I got into my car and drove home, but not before I caught a couple of deer to help ease the burning that Bella's scent had left in my throat.

As I reached my home, I was bombarded with my family's thoughts.

_Where is he? He shouldn't have been gone this long. I hope he didn't do anything. Alice would have told us though._

_I hope Edward is ok. I hope that girl is ok. _

_That annoying human. I don't see why Edward had to go and help her. She could have gotten herself to the nurse and hospital. I don't know what Edward sees in that girl. _

_I hope that girl is ok. Bella, that's what Edward called her. That means she is the girl who he is drawn too. How did I not see her? I hope she didn't too hurt. But how couldn't she. I threw that snowball pretty hard. _

_I had the weirdest mix of feelings coming from Edward today, when Bella got hit. There was worry. An extreme amount, and there was a twang of…love. No, that's not possible. You don't fall in love with your food. _

_Edward is pulling up. Good. Edward, I need to talk to you about something._

I sighed as I shut off my Volvo. I walked, even slow for a human, into my house. They were all waiting in the living room for me. I walked in and waited for the questioning to start. Carlisle was first.

"Edward, why we're you gone so long?" he asked, his thoughts were worried that I had done something.

"Don't worry." I told him. "I didn't hurt her. Bella is at home, sleeping off the pain killers. I was gone so long, because, I watched her sleep." I explained.

Rosalie snorted. "You watched her sleep? You're stupid."

"I more listened to her. She talks in her sleep. She is rather interesting." I said, smiling.

"Is she alright though?" Emmett asked.

"She's fine. You didn't do too much damage." Carlisle answered.

Emmett sighed. "That's good."

"Who cares? She's just a plain human." Rosalie sneered on the word "human".

"Rosalie. Don't act like that. Bella Swan has done nothing to deserve your feelings towards her. Please change them. I don't like feeling like this." Jasper told Rosalie.

"Whatever." she said, but Jasper's body relaxed.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later." I told my family. I went up to my room and put on a CD. Thirty seconds into the first song, there was a knock at my door. "Come in Jasper."

"Hey. I need to talk to you about something." He said seriously.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, Jasper. I don't love my food." We laughed together.

"Right. I'm sure I just got something from someone else." He smiled. "Want to go hunting later?"

If I was going to be spending more time with Bella, having her in two classes, I should. "Sure."

"Relax, Edward. Don't worry. Alice would tell you if something was going to happen." He turned and left.

His words made me think back to Bella and how she said I was too serious in the hospital. I laughed out loud to myself, thinking about how high Bella was.

"I don't think I have ever heard you laugh so much." Esme said, leaning in my door way.  
"Just thinking of something." I said.

"Bella Swan?" she guessed.

I smirked. "Maybe."

"I have never seen someone, let alone a human, make you laugh so much. While it makes me happy to see you happy." _I'm worried, Edward._ She finished with her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Esme. I am going to leave Bella Swan alone. She was just funny, while she was high is all." I explained, my brow furrowing.

"Alright, Edward. I trust you. Just be careful." She said, motherly.

"I will be." I told her. She smiled at me and left. Then I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Hey Edward, I need to talk to you._

"Sure Alice. What is it?" I asked as she appeared in my room.

_There was a girl standing there. Vampire. She had long dark hair. You could only see the back of her. She turned. It was Bella Swan. She ran over and jumped on someone one. It was me. I turned her around so she was facing me. _

_"Will I ever surprise you?" She asked kissing my nose. _

_I laughed. "You can keep on trying. I don't mind." Kissing her on the lips, I carried her into the house. I noticed my mother's ring on her left hand. _

_The vision changed._

_There was Bella Swan again, but this time she was human and she was approaching someone. It was me. I turned to her and kissed her. _

_"I love you Edward." she told me. _

_"I love you too." a replied giving her another kiss, as her cheeks turned pink. _

My head snapped to Alice. "Are these the only ones you have had?" I asked.

"No. I've had different ones. Most of the time she is human, but sometimes she is a vampire. No matter what, though, you two are always together." she told me.

"Those can't be true." I shook my head.

"For now they are. Bella might be one of us, one day. But you two are always going to end up together." she told me.

I shook my head. "When did you get these?"

"I got the first one right after first hour. Then the others came after you took her to the hospital. It seems like that more you two interact together, the involved your futures become together." she paused. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Alice. I need time to think." I turned to my window, opened it, jumped out and started running. I ran and ran until I was in my favorite meadow. I went to the middle of it and laid down.

I couldn't be in love with Bella. She was human! She could never love a monster like me. I was a monster. Even though I chose a different way, a prey would never fall in love with their predator. Every human is repelled by us. They get a uneasy feeling being around us. That's natural. I highly doubted that Bella Swan was different.

But Bella was different. I couldn't read her mind and she doesn't mind being different from the crowd. She didn't seem like she was afraid of me, either. She called me out on my behavior. No human had ever done that before.

I couldn't be in love with Bella. I shouldn't be in love with her. I had to stop the futures that Alice saw from happening.

**BPOV**

I woke up, my head was pounding and my ribs hurt. I looked around my room and saw a white bag from the pharmacy on my computer desk. I got up, my legs feeling a bit like jello, and grabbed the bag. Next to it was a note written in a very elegant script.

_Bella,_

_I took the liberty of getting this for you. It didn't seem like you would be up for it. I hope you feel better. And you're welcome. _

_Edward_

I shook my head. Well, that was nice of him. I took out the bottle and read the instructions. It told me to take one every six hours. I struggled with the child proof cap, but I finally managed to get it open. I went into the bathroom and popped in a pill. I turned on the water and I used my hand as a cup. After a few handfuls of water, I looked at the clock. It was about 3:30. School was over. I went down stairs and decided to start dinner.

I looked through the fridge and cupboards. I settled on making pizza. Charlie had only ever had pizza from the local pizza shop. I decided on surprising him. I got out the already made dough and preheated the oven. All I had to do was roll out the dough. I found a rolling pin and dusted it and the counter with flour.

As I rolled out the dough I thought about what had happened that day. The pain in my side was barely noticeable thanks to the pain killers. I was thankful for these ones. They didn't make me loopy like the other ones had.

My head swirled with different images of the hospital. None it was perfectly clear. But clear enough to realize that I had acted very embarrassingly. I blushed as I remember some of the stupid things I had said. I asked if I could go dancing. I hated dancing and my klutziness made it impossible.

The dough was rolled out and I reached up in the cupboard for a can tomato sauce. I went to the spice rack and got out oregano, Italian seasoning, and I grabbed the sugar canister. I poured the sauce into a bowl and added different amounts of the seasonings and a teaspoon of sugar. I tasted it. Perfect.

I got out the preshredded mozzarella cheese and pepperoni. I put the dough on a pizza pan and poured on a good amount of sauce. Then I put on a layer of pepperoni and next I put on the cheese. I put some more pepperoni on top and slid the pizza in the oven. I set the timer and went up to my room and started reading _Wuthering Heights_ since I didn't know what homework I had.

As I pulled out the pizza, Charlie came home. "What's for dinner, Bells?"

"Pizza. It's done." I told him.

He gave me a puzzled look. "It's done?"

I laughed. "It's home made, Dad." I cut the pizza into eights, put two slices on a plate and handed it to him. He eyed it. "I dare you to take a bite." I said sarcastically.

He picked up the pizza and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed. He smiled. "It's good, Bells." He went into the living room and turned on the TV.

I shook my head and got myself three pieces. As I passed through the living room, on my way up to my room, I told Charlie. "There is more pizza on the counter." He simple nodded his head and continued watching whatever sport was on.

I went up to my room and turned on my ancient computer. I finished one slice when it was on all the way. I clicked on the internet icon and finished up the second slice as I waited for it to load. Finally, I was able to get to my email. There were a couple of unanswered emails from my mum and a ton of junk mail. I deleted the junk and read my mum's emails. I wrote back to her, leaving out the trip to the hospital. I finished the email and my last slice of pizza.

I went to the kitchen. There were only two slices left so I stuck them in a large zip lock bag, put it in the fridge and started the dishes. I finished up and went back upstairs. I put away _Wuthering Heights_ and got out _Romeo and Juliet_. I started reading the scene Edward and I had agreed upon.

I already knew my part pretty well. I was Juliet for the school play in Scotland. Of course, Romeo had been some weird kid who smelled funny from a boy's school. I was slightly more excited this time. Edward would probably do a great job. At least, hopefully he would do a great job. He seemed to know it well enough that he was able to test me this morning in English.

After reading the scene, carefully, twice I decided to clean up my room. It had gotten quite messy the past week. I put on one of mixed CDson. The first song was Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. I sang along to it as I cleaned, but soon I wasn't singing anymore. I was thinking of Edward Cullen.

Last week he treated me like a disease and then today, he was so civil. He was polite. Also, my dreams about him were so confusing. I felt resurfacing. I remembered cold lips on my forehead. Edward had kissed my forehead. Why? Then it hit me. I had given him a kiss on the cheek. I guess I was more loopy then I thought. I was only thanking him though. I didn't mean anything by it. He didn't mean anything by his kiss either. It was just saying you're welcome and it was in response to my kiss.

Great, now I would have to face him tomorrow. Things were going to be so awkward. As if things weren't already weird between us. But maybe they wouldn't be. I could only hope.

By the time I finished cleaning my room, doing a load of laundry, and reorganizing my CDs it was time for bed. I slipped into my pajamas and crawled into my bed. I fell asleep thinking of Edward.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Edward finally was being nice and let me write in his POV. I tried in the previous chapter but he was being all confusing. Review and you'll get a cookie!**


	8. Odd and Different

**AN: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. You all get cookies! Well, brunette-in-black doesn't because she doesn't want one and graffitisk8rgrl gets chocolate instead. **

**Chapter 7**

**Odd and Different**

I woke up the next morning with pain coursing through my side. I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I grabbed the pill bottle, that was on the sink and took two pain killers. I could feel them start to work as I got into the shower. I let the hot water unknot the twisted muscles in my back.

When I finished, I wrapped a towel around me and started working on my hair. I blew dry it straight and used a flat iron to make it straighter. There was so much of my hair, I thought about just getting it cut.

I went into my bedroom to get dressed. I put on matching black bra and underwear, then turned to my closet. I picked out a white t-shirt that had pink and black dots on it, over it I put a black vest that I left unbuttoned. I finished off my outfit with gray skinny jeans and pink Converse.

I went down stairs to find Charlie in the kitchen, putting his dishes in the sink. We said good bye and he left for work. I grabbed a piece of pizza from the night before and ate it for breakfast. After I finished I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth. I went into my bedroom, grabbed a gray coat and looked around for my bag.

I couldn't find and figured I must have left it at school. As I walked down the stairs, only tripping once, I decided I would go to the office and see if someone put it in the lost and found.

I put on my coat, zipping it up, grabbed my keys and went out to my truck. It roared to life and I drove to school. I parked and went to stand under the overhang by the cafeteria. I headed towards Angela, when I saw Edward, leaning against the wall, away from everyone else. He beckoned me over. I rolled my eyes and went over to him.

When I reached him, he held out my black messenger bag. "You left it in my car yesterday."

I slipped over my left shoulder. "Thanks." I told him, with a smile.

He smiled his heart racing, well in my case, crooked smile. "You're welcome Bella. Just don't make a habit of it." he laughed.

I scowled. "I'll do it every day, just to annoy you." I told him.

"Sure you will." he smirked.

It was quiet a few moments, when I asked. "So, what happened yesterday was pretty crazy, wasn't it?"

He smiled and turned his gaze upon me. "Yes, it was."

"Even more crazy was how Emmett threw that snowball so hard." I was searching for a answer.

His smile fell slightly. "He's got quite a arm."

"Good enough to bruise and fracture ribs? Its seems…" I trailed off.

Edward looked worried. "Seems what?"

"A little impossible. But it happened so I guess it isn't. Oh well, only things like that happen to me anyway." I smiled at him. He looked relived. "Emmett knows that I'm not mad at him, right?"

"He knows. He felt really bad about it." His gaze flickered to the right and then back to me. "So did you read up on your Juliet?"

I rolled my eyes. "I played Juliet in a school play, back in Scotland. But I did read over it last night. What about you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I know Romeo's part inside and out."

"Quite the romantic, are we?" I laughed. "Does Edward have a secret weakness for gushy romance?" I did a fake gasp.

He scowled. "No, I have just read _Romeo and Juliet _a lot for school."

I smiled. "Sure you have." Edward went to say something, but the bell rang cutting him off. "I'll see you in English." I said, turning around heading for class.

Government and Trig flew by and it was time for English. Before I walked in I took a deep breathe. I walked in and threw a glance towards my seat. Edward wasn't there yet. I took my seat and waited for Edward to show. I put my head into my hands and closed my eyes. I tuned out everyone in the room.

I was completely relaxed, when I heard Edward's all too familiar voice call my name. "Bella." I kept my head in my hands. "Bella?" he started to sound worried. I smiled, but he couldn't see. "Bella?" I decided I was done.

I lifted my head slowly and turned to look at him. "Yes, Edward." I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Vextor gave us the whole class period to work on our projects."

"Good. Let's start and see how it goes." I said, turning towards him. He did the same.

He turned the full force of his topaz eyes on me. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound.— But soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!— Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.— It is my lady; O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!— She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it.— I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night.— See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" he spoke so perfectly. He put every one who had ever been Romeo to shame.

I quickly collected myself. "Ah me!"

**EPOV**

"Ah me!" Bella recited. Her voice portrayed the emotion perfectly.

I took a breathe and spoke the next lines. "She speaks:— O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Bella was really getting into it. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She made hand gestures and facial expressions to match with the words. Her accented voice was perfect as she spoke the words.

I turned away from her, speaking only to myself. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" I turned back to her.

Bella was about to start when Mr. Vextor came up and cleared his throat quite loudly. Bella turned towards him. "Yes, Mr. Vextor. Why have you come to interrupt us?"

Mr. Vextor voice and thoughts were angry. "Miss. Swan if you speak that way again to me I will send you to the office. Now you and Mr. Cullen are being loud. I suggest you practice out of class."

"That won't be a problem, Mr. Vextor." I said, before Bella could open her mouth. "We're sorry for being loud." he nodded his head and walked away.

Bella turned back to me. "So, when and where do you want to practice?"

I thought for a moment. My house would be impossible. "How about your house, around four." I gave myself time to hunt. If I was going to be alone with Bella, I didn't want to be any where close to thirsty.

Her brow furrowed. "Sure, that would be…fine. You'll have to leave by 6:30." I was about to ask why, but she continued. "I'm not sure how Charlie will react. He seems like he would be ok with it, but I don't know. So for our own safety, lets not tell Charlie." she smiled.

I returned the smile and heard her heart speed up. "If you think that would be best, then alright." The bell rang and I left the class room. The burning in my throat was noticeable, but nothing like the first time I had smelled Bella's scent. The next class pasted without notice. Lunch came, I got a tray of repulsive food and sat down at my usual table. Emmett and Rosalie were already there, Alice and Jasper came in a few minutes after I did.

Bella walked in, laughing with Angela Weber. Angela as a quiet girl, she was one of the only people who didn't fawn over Bella her first day here. Bella was loud and outspoken while Angela was shy.

They sat down and continued laughing. I turned my hearing towards them.

"…did he really?" Angela asked.

Bella made a face. "Yes. It was so…odd. He is just odd in general."

I wonder who they were talking about. "Edward has always been odd. So is the rest of his family. They seem nice, but odd." Angela said, taking a bite of her hamburger.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Bella looked confused.

_Then how did she mean it?_ Angela wondered. "Bella, I don't understand what you mean."

She sighed heavily. "I mean that he is odd, different, but it's not like 'Oh my gosh. He is _so_ odd.' It's more like, 'Wow, he's different.'" she tilted her head to the side, "Do you understand?"

Bella thought I was different. She had no idea how different I truly was.

Angela shrugged. "Sort of." Her next question caught my attention. "Bella do you like him?"

"He's my partner in English and Bio. I have to like him." Bella said, indifferently.

Angela shook her head. "No, I mean do you really like him? Not because you have to, but because you want to?"

Bella bit her lip. "I…don't know." she sighed. "I like him as a friend, I guess, when he isn't totally confusing me." I smiled at this. "But it's like there is something…more. I don't know what it is." She laid her head on the table in defeat.

The bell rang then, I got up and threw away my tray of untouched food. I headed towards Biology and sat in my seat when I arrived. Bella arrived shortly after me. I didn't look at her as she sat.

She laid her head down again and sighed.

"Is something wrong Bella?" I asked.

She kept her head down but gave a weak answer. "Mmhmm. Fine."

**BPOV**

I didn't lift my head to answer Edward. I just simply mumbled it. I didn't want to look at him. When ever he would unleash his gaze upon me, I would blurt out the truth. I didn't need that right now. I kept my head down for the rest of class.

Finally the bell rang and I made my way to Spanish. I noticed Edward was in front of me. I didn't think any thing of it until he walked into the same Spanish class as me. Great, three classes with Edward. That was going to be such a joy.

Edward sat down, where? Right next to my seat. I took my seat and took a peek at Edward's face. He looked confused.

"How are you in this class?" He asked, not facing me.

"I got my schedule mixed around when I dropped Gym and picked up Art. I didn't want this to happen." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He merely shrugged and kept looking straight ahead. I did the same. Class pasted by quickly.

Before Edward could make a mad dash for the door, I asked him. "Are you still coming over?"

"Yes." He then got up and left. I was dazed for a moment. I put my coat on and headed for my truck. It roared to life and I sped out of the parking lot.

**Okay, all done! A little short and for that I am sorry. Hope ya'll enjoy. Review and your wildest dreams will come true!**


	9. Practice

**AN: You are guys are amazing! Thanks for your reviews. They make me soo happy! **

**Chapter 8**

**Practice**

**EPOV**

I got into my Volvo and waited for the rest of my family to arrive. Alice slid into the seat next to me with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie in the back. I sped off to our home.

"So you're going over Bella's." Alice said, matter-of-factly.

"Why the hell are you going over there?" Emmett asked from the backseat.

I sighed. "Bella and I are partners on our English project. We have to recite a scene from Romeo and Juliet. We, well mostly Bella, need to practice."

Rosalie spoke next, "Why didn't you try to get out of it?"

"Rosalie, it's just easier to do this and get it over with." I told her.

"So," Jasper started. "After this project its over, you'll leave Bella Swan alone." He wasn't asking.

"I will."

We had reached the house, I stopped at the end of our drive way and they all got out.

"Alice," I said.

She turned and faced me. "Yes,"

I paused. "Will everything be alright, if I go and see Bella?"

She smiled. "Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry." I tried to see her vision, but she was blocking me out by reviewing Japanese sign language.

"Alice," I said warningly.

She laughed and waved a finger at me. "Trust me, Edward." She shut the door and ran off. Damn that little pixie.

I sped off to a secluded area that I went to when I needed to hunt and didn't want to go far. I got out of my car and ran into the forest. I thought about the relationship between Bella and I. I corrected myself. There was no relationship, there just couldn't be.

I found a herd of deer and quickly drained three, not fully satisfied. I would never be completely satisfied. There was another reason not to be around Bella. I was so dangerous to her. Her scent was so alluring and I wanted her blood, but I would never take it.

I went back to my car and drove towards Bella's house. The only way to protect Bella and save me from the monster I am, was for me to just ignore Bella once this project was over.

One part of my mind was in complete agreement with me, another was mad and wanted me to just take Bella, but there was this other part that was much louder then the other two. It cringed at the idea of being away from, it wanted me to just hold her and-

NO! I can't not think like that. If I did I would never be able to stay away from her. As if Bella could love a monster like me. Alice's visions can't be true. I can let them. Even worse than endangering Bella would be taking away her soul. She was too amazing of a person to do that to. The only way to keep Bella and her soul safe was to stay away from her. That's exactly what I would do.

**BPOV**

I got out of my truck and went into my house. I had about forty-five minutes before Edward would show up and we would practice. I trudged upstairs to my room, groaning as I entered it. The walls were still a light blue color. I made a note of going to buy paint so I could paint my room. Maybe a midnight blue, that would look good.

I went to my ancient computer and checked my email. I read one from my mother and emailed her back. My thoughts drifted to Edward.

He was so odd and so was his family. There was something not human about them. They are not related but they all have the same topaz colored eyes, pale skin, and in Edward and Emmett's case, strength that was too impossible for a human to have.

I opened up my favorite search engine and typed in, "pale skin, inhuman strength, not human".

There were 21,500 results. I figured it could have been worse. I strolled through, finding everything just about silly. I was about to exit out of page when I saw something that caught my eye. It was a website about vampires. I clicked on it, skeptical that it held any information that would be helpful.

The website said that vampires had very chalky, pale skin, super strength and speed. I briefly scanned the page, noting the part where it said they had long fangs and drank the blood of humans.

I was pulled out my research by a knock at the door. I yelped and jumped. I shut off my computer screen and yelled, "Coming!"

I ran down the stairs, tripping several times and opened the door. Edward turned around and my breathe caught in my throat.

He smiled, "Hello."

"Hi," I said breathless.

He chuckled. "Can I come in?"

I mentally kicked my self. "Of course. Come on in." I moved to the side and he walked past me. I closed the door and turned around to find Edward standing not but a couple of feet from me. As I gazed upon him, I noticed a slight difference in him. He turned to look at me. I found the difference. His eyes were much, much lighter then they had been in Biology and Spanish.

I was snapped out of my gawking and remembered my manners, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

He laughed, as if there was some inside joke that I was missing. "No, thank you."

I smiled, even though I was confused. His laughter was contagious. "So, do you want to start from where we left off in English or start from the beginning?" I walked past him, going into the living room and he followed.

"Let's start from the beginning." He said. I nodded and he started.

Just like in English, his voice put all other Romeos to shame. I wanted to match, his natural skill, so I brought every emotion out. Soon enough we were so deep into each role, you would have thought we were doing it as if our lives depended on it.

I was completely enthralled by Edward. His voice, like soft velvet, made mine seem like two rocks rubbing together. I barely noticed how close we had become, just a mere foot from each other.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Edward recited, with so much feeling. He stepped even closer to me.

He placed his hands on my upper arms. His hands were ice cold, but I barely noticed. "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" I put my hands on his muscular shoulders.

Edward leaned forward as I did. Our lips were almost touching when I heard, "Bella, I'm home." Shit. Charlie was home. Edward and I sprang apart so fast, I thought I might have had whiplash. Charlie rounded the corner, entering the living room. "Bella, who's car is…Oh. Hello." He said, noticing Edward. Charlie turned to me, "Who is this?" He pointed at Edward.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen. We have a English project that we are working on and Edward came over so that we could work on it." I was sounding like blubbering, breathless fool.

Edward stepped forward, holding out his hand, "Hello, Chief Swan."

Charlie shook his hand and said, "Well, then. Are you two almost done?"

"Yes," I said, immediately. Edward shot me a strange look, I gave him my best pleading look.

He must have understood, because the next thing he said was, "Bella and I are finished now. I had better be getting home."

"I'll walk you to the door, Edward." I said, sliding past my father.

Edward picked up his jacket. "You did very nicely, Bella. You surprised me." He slid his arms into it.

I smiled. "Thanks. You know, you aren't half bad yourself. That part at the end though, you should put your hands somewhere else." I smiled.

A shocked look past over his face and I laughed. "Where should I put them?" He asked sarcastically.

I walked up to him and grabbed his hands, placing them on my waist. **(HAHA! I love my confident Bella!)** "You should put them there, that way it will be easier when I place my hands on your shoulders." As I said that, I did place my hands on his shoulders.

We stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Edward jumped back. "I have to go." he mumbled, opening the door. Before he closed it, he said, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He smiled.

I couldn't return the smile, I was in a state of confusion. "Bye?" I managed. He closed the door. I heard his car start and him speed off. I turned and went into my room. I sat on my bed and tried to process what had just happened.

**UGH SO SHORT! I am sorry. I wanted to give you a update, before my precious internet is taken away! So I hoped you guys liked. I will write a extra long chappy when I get back!!! Loves yous! **


	10. Esme and Paint Colors

**AN: Here is that long chapter that I promised. Finally my internet is back!! I started going into withdraws. I actually did my homework! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

**Esme and Paint Colors**

After sitting on my bed for ten minutes, I decided that I needed to get my mind off Edward. I grabbed my keys and wallet and went down stairs. I pulled on my coat and said, "I am going to Home Depot." I went out the door, with out waiting for a response from Charlie.

I roared my truck to life and started the fifteen minute drive to Home Depot. I turned on the radio and blared rock songs all the way, freeing my mind of all thoughts. I pulled up to the store and went straight to the paint section. I saw a woman who was also getting supplies. I walked past her and started looking at all the paint swatches, deciding to get blue. I knew I wanted a dark blue, but I couldn't find the right one.

I sighed, "It's paint, it shouldn't be this hard to pick out a color."

"Maybe I can help," a soft, musical voice said behind me.

I turned and my mouth nearly dropped. The woman was beautiful, inhumanly so. She had soft, wavy, caramel colored hair. But the one thing that let me know she was a Cullen was her topaz eyes.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

"What color did you want?" she asked.

"A dark blue." I answered.

She studied the wall of paint colors. "What room do you plan on painting?"

"My bedroom." I told her.

She tapped her chin with a pale finger. She smiled and picked up a paint swatch. "I suggest this one." It was a beautiful, midnight blue called Peaceful Night.

"Wow, thank you. This is perfect." I decided to introduce my self. "I'm Bella Swan." I shook her hand, expecting the icy hardness.

Her eyes lit up. "Your Bella, Edward has told me about you. I'm his mother, Esme Cullen."

"Has he now. Well, it's a pleasure meeting you." She seemed to know a lot about decorating. "Um, do you think you could help me? I sort of came here on the spur of a moment. I really have no clue what to get."

She smiled. " I would love to help you." And she did just that. She helped pick out the type of paint, paint brushes, rollers, trays, and many other things that I never thought I would have needed.

We checked out and I thanked her again. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme. It was nice to meet you too." she smiled and I gave her a real smile.

"Tell Edward I'll see him tomorrow." I told her.

She smiled again, "Of course."

We said good bye and I loaded my purchases into the bed of my truck. I drove home, radio cranked up. When I got home, I carried all of my supplies up to my bedroom and went back down stairs.

As I past Charlie, he said "Hey Bells."

"Hi Dad. I am going to make dinner." I told him on my way to the kitchen. He merely nodded and returned his attention back to whatever sport was on. Once in the kitchen, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and turned on my CD player. I sang along with Regina Spektor as I started making dinner.

I grabbed some chicken out of the freezer, put in on a plate and stuck in the microwave to defrost. I set a pan on the stove to heat. As the chicken defrosted, I made a salad. I finished mixing the salad and pulled the chicken out of the microwave. I cut the chicken into strips and put some seasoning on it. I poured some olive oil into the pan and put the chicken in to start cooking.

It was soon finished and I got the salad dressing out of the fridge. I got two plates and set them on the table along with two forks. I put some salad on to each plate and topped it with some chicken. I turned off the music, told Charlie dinner was done and he came into the kitchen, taking his seat at the table.

"What did you have to get at Home Depot?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Just some paint and supplies."

He nodded. "What color did you get?" He asked, stabbing at the salad and chicken.

"Dark blue." I picked up my plate and put it into the sink. I started washing the dishes and Charlie handed me his plate. After I finished I went back up to my room and did my homework. I soon finished that too and started taping off my room, like Esme had told me to do.

After that was done, I decided to take a shower. The painting was going to wait until the next day. Once I was done in the shower, I got into my pajamas and shut off my light. I crawled into my warm bed. I managed to keep Edward off my mind for five hours, but since my mind was no longer busied, he crawled back in as I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

_Edward, can you come here? I'm in the kitchen._ Esme called for me.

I ran down to the kitchen, "Yes, Esme." I said when I reached the kitchen.

She was painting the kitchen a mellow, calm blue. "I met Bella Swan today, at Home Depot. I helped her pick out some paint for her bedroom." She said, as she rolled the paint onto the walls.

"Why? We are suppose to leave Bella Swan alone." I said.

She turned to me. "Edward, the poor girl didn't have a single clue of what to buy and she asked me for my help." She raised an eyebrow. "And from what I hear, you did a little more than practice _Romeo and Juliet._"

I groaned. "Alice!" I yelled.

She appeared next to Esme. "Edward, I can't help what I do and don't see." She smiled. "But, it is interesting to watch Bella and you fall in love."

I growled. "She's human, Alice."

"Doesn't mean you can't fall in love with her and her with you."

Esme looked at Alice. "Love? Are you sure Alice?"

Alice smiled and nodded her head. "I have never seen something so clear before." Her brow furrowed. "It's almost like there is something…more. Something bigger working."

I shook my head. "Alice, what are you saying?"

_I think you and Bella were…_destined _to meet._ She thought.

"Alice, are you saying that fate is some how involved?"

She nodded her head. "What are the odds, Edward, that she is the only one whose mind you can't read and that her blood calls for you?"

That couldn't be possible. Fate doesn't do stupid things like make a human and vampire fall in love. Fate is rational. "Alice, that isn't possible."

She shrugged. "Says the vampire who decided to ignore Bella and then put his hands on her waist and nearly kissed her, twice! You tell me that that isn't fate."

I sighed. "I have to fight fate, Alice. To protect Bella, I have to."

Esme said, "Maybe you should let Bella decided too. You aren't the only one involved in this Edward. Love is for two, it's not selfish. You should both make this decision."

I shook my head. "No. This is the best for Bella."

"But is it best for you?" Esme asked.

"It doesn't matter what's best for me."

Esme smiled. "See, love is not selfish."

"Ugh! You are impossible." I sat down on the stool.

Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Edward, you can make this decision, but will it be what's best for you and Bella in the end? I have seen you go through the years, with out love. You think you are complete, but you _think _that because you don't know what you are missing. Maybe Bella is what you have been missing. You just never knew it because she wasn't alive yet. True love only comes along once in your existence, don't let it go."

"But what if Bella doesn't love me? What if she _is_ my true love, but I am not hers?" I asked in a whisper.

Esme laughed quietly. "Love doesn't work that way."

"Thanks Mom."

"That's what I'm here for." She kissed the top of my head. "Oh, Bella told me to tell you that she'll see you tomorrow."

The sparked my curiosity. "Did she mean it? Did she really seem like she wanted to see me?"

Esme laughed. "Yes, Edward. So you almost kissed her? How did that happen?"

I sighed. "Got caught up in the moment." I could tell she was getting ready to ask another question. "Well, I am going to go out." I went out of the kitchen.

"Right, out. Sure Edward. Don't be gone too long." Esme said from the kitchen.

On my way to the door I passed Emmett and Jasper playing a video game. They paused it and turned to look at me.

"So," Emmett started. "You and Bella. How is _that_ going to work?"

I growled. "Emmett, don't even think about that. You know _that_ will be impossible."

He smiled. "So you will stay the 100 year old virgin." He shook his head. "Poor Edward."

I clenched my hands into fist and ran out the front door, only to be stopped by Rosalie.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't like this and I don't like Bella Swan." She said.

"I don't need your permission Rosalie."

_That girl has no right. She should stay away from you. How can you love her, a human, who is not even pretty? I am so much more beautiful than her and I am a vampire and you didn't even find interest in me._

"There is no reason for your jealousy. You really need to get over yourself, Rosalie." I turned and started walking away. I looked over my shoulder at Rosalie. "Another thing, your right. Bella isn't pretty, she's beautiful." And with that I started running.

After a few seconds, I found my self outside of Bella's house. I could hear music coming from the kitchen along with the sound of food being cut and something sizzling in a pan. I went around to the back of the house and looked through the kitchen window. Bella was cutting some vegetables, making a salad. Her hair was pulled back, messily. Several pieces had gotten loose and were framing her face, making her look even more beautiful. She was singing to Regina Spektor.

_Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft  
Suppose I never ever saw you  
Suppose we never ever called  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall_

Her voice was so beautiful. The song ended and another started. Paramore this time.

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_It's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months she finally sent him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie _

_He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

She started swaying her hips to the music. She finished making what ever it was she was making and called Charlie in. He took his seat and started eating. He asked a couple of questions about what she got at the store, which she answered directly.

_What can I talk to her about? She seems so distant. More like a room mate then a daughter. _A image of Bella and me from this afternoon passed through his mind. _I really need to get closer if that Cullen boy is going to be hanging around. _

They may not have been close, but all of those fatherly instincts were kicking in, now that a possible boyfriend was involved. Bella got up from the table and started washing the dishes. Charlie gave her his plate and went into the living room.

After Bella finished, she went up to her bedroom. I was able to jump in through her window before she even got to the stairs. I went into her closet and I heard her door open. She sat down on her bed, pulling her book bag off the floor. She pulled out her books and did her homework. Then she started taping off her room, messing up several times. She then left her room, grabbing a bag off her dresser. I heard the shower start and I came out of the Bella's closet.

I looked around her room. It was strewn with clothes and her computer desk was covered in papers. I turned on her computer screen. The screen flickered on and my stomach dropped.

There was a website for vampires. Bella knew, well she knew that I wasn't human. I hit the backspace and saw the search page. She had typed in "pale skin, inhuman strength, not human". She was much more observant than I had given her credit for. My head snapped up when I heard the shower shut off. I clicked back to the page and shut off the screen, climbing back into the closet. Bella shut off the light and climbed into her bed.

Her scent drifted around me, tempting me. I was resisting though. Bella sighed and rolled over. Soon her heart rate was slow and steady as was her breathing. I went and sat in her rocking chair.

For once the sky was clear and the moon shone brightly, lighting up Bella's room. She was even more beautiful in the moon light, her pale skin seemed to glow. This was all wrong, but yet so right all at the same time. Bella started mumbling.

"I don't care, Edward." she said.

What didn't she care about? Ugh, not knowing was driving me insane. An hour passed when Bella said something that was coherent.

"I miss you mum." even in her sleep, her voice was sad. I nearly burst out laughing at her next comment. "You're a dog, Mike. Go, play dead."

After that she fell into a deeper sleep. The sun was starting to rise, but was quickly enveloped in dark clouds. Bella would be waking up in about an hour, so I decided to leave. I took one last look at Bella and smiled. I went out the window, shutting it behind me and started running towards my house.

I went in and was greeted by Alice. "Hi, Edward. Have a good time watching Bella?" She laughed.

I frowned. "Alice, don't start."

"Whatever, Edward." Her eyes glazed over and sent both of us into her vision. The vision ended. "Bella's not going to school today."

I shrugged. "I guess not." I was wondering why.

Alice's brow furrowed. "This would explain the vision I got earlier. How weird. The other shouldn't have happened until after Bella decided she wasn't going to school. It's like they were backwards."

"Bella Swan seems to have odd effects on us." Carlisle voice came from behind me.

"Hello Carlisle." I said.

"Edward," He started, " I thought you were going to leave Isabella Swan alone." He raised an eyebrow.

"It's Bella." I sighed, "I can't."

"This is your decision Edward, but I have to ask. Why can't you leave her alone?"

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had entered the room, but I said, "I can't leave her alone because…I love her."

Emmett snorted. "Sure, you love her."

"She knows about us." I told them.

Jasper, Emmett and Rose all yelled, "What!"

"Edward, did you tell her?" Carlisle asked, shocked.

I shook my head, "She figured it out. I don't think she knows that we're vampires, well she's not sure at least, but she knows that we are not human."

"She figured it out _all_ on her own," Rosalie snapped. "Just admit it, you told her."

I growled, "I didn't tell her. I would have though, she would have deserved to know."

"No, you said you were going to leave her alone. You have to…take care of her. She knows too much. You know we can't risk exposure." Jasper said, feeding the anger.

That was too much. I sent my fist into Jasper jaw, sending him flying into the wall. "Don't you ever, say that again."

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle said, putting a restraining hand on my shoulder. I clenched my hands. "Now, this is Edward's choice, you all need to respect his decision." He turned to me. "You will make sure that she doesn't tell anyone."

I nodded my head. Alice entered the room. "We're going to be late for school."

They trudged out the door. I went upstairs only to be stopped by Esme. "You're not going to school." I nodded my head. "I'll call you off." I went to my room and shut the door.

**BPOV**

"Bella," Charlie said, knocking on my door. "You're going to be late."

I groaned. "Dad, I'm not going to school."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll call you off." He said shutting my door. I pulled the covers over my head and fell back into a light sleep.

I woke up around ten and decided to get up. I was feeling fine, I just didn't feel like going to school. Every one deserves a day off. I went down stairs and poured my self a big bowl of cereal. I ate it sleepily, before I trudged back upstairs. I took off my pajamas and pulled on a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a black tank top. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I was about to open the can of paint when there was a knock at the door. Who could that be?

I walked down the stairs and unlocked the door. My breath caught. There stood Edward, in all his god like glory.

**Link to Bella's outfit on my profile. Hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Secrets Revealed

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Life is stupid right now and it's just being mean to me. It's a long, cold, snowy day. A perfect day for staying at the computer and writing! **

**Chapter 10**

**Secrets Revealed **

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edward.

He smiled, "A little…birdie told me that you weren't going to school today. So, I figured I'd stop by."

I shook my head, "You should be in school."

He laughed, "So should you." His eyes roamed over me and he raised an eyebrow. "You don't look sick."

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone deserves a day to themselves."

"Yes they do." He paused. "Can I come in?"

Do I say yes to the god like man standing in my doorway or do I send him away? "Sure," I said, holding the door opened wide enough for him to enter. As he entered a caught a whiff of his scent. I took a breathe in through my mouth, tasting the scented air. It smelled so good and tasted even better. It made my head spin.

Edward's voice called me back to reality. "Bella, are you ok?" He asked worried.

I nodded my head, giving him an answer and trying to clear my head. "Fine." I shut the front door.

"So," Edward said, breaking the silence. "What did you plan on doing today?"

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I was going to paint my room. But you don't have to help or anything."

He gave me that half grin that made my heart skip a beat, "Silly Bella, I want to help you." He started walking up the stairs. I followed behind him, grabbing a few old sheets out of the linen closet. When I walked into my room, Edward was taking the lid off one of the paint cans. I laid down the sheets, so none of the paint would get on to the hardwood floors. He poured the paint into a couple of the trays and picked up one of the rollers. I picked up one myself and dipped it into the paint, covering the roller in paint.

"So," I said, breaking the sound of the paint rolling onto the walls, "What made you come here, when you could have been doing something much more…interesting?"

"I came here because," he paused, "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

I was confused. "What would you like to talk to me about?" I peeked a glance at him, as I bent down for more paint.

He bent down too, taking a deep breathe, "Bella, do you know what I am?"

I was thoroughly confused and it showed on my face. "Um," how do you answer a question like that, "What do you mean, Edward?" Right after these words came out of my mouth, realization hit me. He knew about me knowing that he wasn't human. "Oh. You mean…I don't want to say."

He probed into my eyes with his topaz ones. "Why?"

I stood straight and started painting again. I bit my lip, "It might make you angry." I was rolling the paint unto the wall with more force then necessary.

He sighed, "That bad."

I nodded my head. "Oh yeah."

"I promise not to get mad." Edward said, with sincerity.

I took a deep breathe, "Well you see, after Emmett hit me with that snowball and some other things, it made me think…" I trailed off, not sure if I should continue.

"Go on," Edward said.

"Well, it got me curious. So I looked some things up on the internet. It was all stupid, but one thing caught my eye."

"And that was," Edward suggested.

My voice was very quite as I said, "Vampires. It was the only thing, were it sort of made sense and some of the things fit."

"What were these 'things'?" Edward asked. We had both stopped painting and were turned, facing each other only a foot apart.

"Well, there was the strength and speed, that just seemed inhuman. There was your pale skin and the coldness of your skin and the fact that you never ate. Plus your eyes change color." I said, in a rushed breath.

"You are much more observant then I thought." he paused for a moment, "So this all convinced you."

"What I saw more or less confirmed that you weren't human." I took a breathe, "Then I decided that I was fine with whatever you happened to be. It doesn't matter."

Edward face became angry and sad, "It doesn't matter to you that I am a monster, that I am not human."

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, "No."

He dipped his roller into the paint. He turned to the wall and started painting again. "This is so wrong. How can you not care?"

I did the same, "I just don't. Whatever you are, it's not going to change. I always knew that you and your family weren't normal." I laughed, "But then again, neither am I."

The corner's of Edward's lips twitched, but his face held his pervious anger of before, "Bella-" he started to say, but I interrupted him.

"Edward, because you happen to be…a vampire, doesn't really change anything." I said, turning to face him again.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Aren't you scared of me? Don't you worry about my diet?"

"It's takes a lot to scare me, Edward." I stopped and thought about his diet, that was a bit of a concern. I gulped.

"Finally, a normal reaction." He said, turning to face me.

I crossed my arms, after setting down the roller. "Do you really drink blood?"

He eyed me before he answered. "Yes, but not human blood. I only drink animal blood." He hung his head.

I put my hand underneath his chin and lifted his head, making him look me in the eye. "Why?"

He looked confused, "Why what?"

"Why do you drink from animals and not humans?" I said, slowly.

He sighed. "I don't want to be a monster."

I nodded my head, "Are animals enough?" I removed my hand form his chin. I didn't want to be tempting him.

He stared into my eyes, looking for something sane to come out of my mouth. "Enough to suppress the hunger, thirst rather. It's like living on tofu. We call ourselves vegetarians, our inside joke."

I crossed my arms again, "So your family are vampires too."

"Yes, they are." he said.

I had the question that was weighing on my tongue. "Is it hard for you to be around me?" I was afraid that I would be too much of a temptation and he wouldn't come around me anymore. The sadness in my voice was highly noticeable.

He sighed, "Yes,"

"So this is a mistake." I said, tears creeping into my eyes.

He nodded his head. "A rather large one."

He didn't realize how deep his words cut me. I started to wonder if I would ever see him again, after today. The thought caused me actual pain.

"Are you crying?" he asked, sounding guilty.

I wiped away the tears that fallen from my eyes. "It just hurts me to think that I won't ever see you again."

He looked at me confused. "Why would you think that?" His soft voice, angry.

"You said this is a mistake. Usually people try to fix mistakes and the way to fix this one would be for you to not be around me anymore." I picked up the roller and started painting again.

"Bella," his voice sounded pained. "I don't want to leave. I don't plan on leaving."

I whipped around to face him, "You don't?"

"No, Bella." Then he said in a much quieter voice, "I don't think I can. Every time I am away from you all I can think is that something bad is going to happen to you. Being with is you becoming a full time occupation. Not that I mind." He smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I smiled back at him and then I realized what he had said, "Hey, I am not that klutzy." He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe I am. But I still resent that."

He rolled his eyes, "I am sorry for offending you, Miss. Swan."

I smiled, "That's much better."

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?" Edward asked.

"I have to finish my room." I said, continuing to roll the paint onto the walls.

He laughed, "Do you trust me?"

I was confused. Painting a room usually didn't require trust. "Of course."

He smiled, "Ok, go and sit on your bed." I set down the roller and did as he said.

I waited to see what he was doing and the thing I knew there was paint going onto the walls and there was a blur of white. I would blink my eyes and another wall would be painted. The bed was all the sudden in the middle of the room. I stood up and watched as the tape disappeared. My mouth was hanging open and I blinked again.

Edward standing in front of me with a ball of tape in his hand. Everything was cleaned up. He smiled, "All done." He handed me the ball of tape.

"That was…so amazing!" I exclaimed. I threw my arms around Edward and gave him a hug. He tensed up, but wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away, "That took like what 20 seconds. Wow, Edward! It's done perfectly too."

He smiled at me. "So, you're not freaked out or anything?"

I playfully slapped his arm. "Freaked out, more like amazed. That would come in handy." I remembered he wanted to take me somewhere. "Where are we going?"

He gave me the crooked smile I loved so much. "You'll see. Get changed and I'll see you down stairs."

I could only imagine where he was going to take me. I took off my shorts and tank top and pulled on a Beatles t-shirt, jeans and my Chucks. I fixed my hair and grabbed my gray coat. I raced down the stairs. I was going way to fast and ended up tripping, only to be caught by Edward.

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"No problem." he set me up right and took hold of my hand, pulling me out the front door. I locked the door, putting the key back in it's hiding place and got into Edward's car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"We are going to Port Angeles." He said, "I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine." I was glad I had remembered to grab my wallet on the way out. "So Edward Cullen," I said.

"Yes, Bella Swan," he smiled.

"Tell me more about you. I feel like I hardly know you." I said, turning to face him.

"What would you like you know?"

I thought for a moment. "Where were you born?"

"Chicago. I lived with my parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen." He told me.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen," he replied quickly.

I smiled, "How long have you been seventeen?"

He sighed, "I don't know how you will react to the answer."

"It's fine. If I can handle that fact that you are a vampire, I think I can your real age." I told him.

"I was born in 1901. I was dying of the Spanish Influenza when Carlisle found me. My parents had already died of the disease. I was alone and so Carlisle, which was his main motivation for changing me." He said, his voice full of remembrance and respect.

I put my hand on top of his, "I'm sorry Edward."

He flipped his hand over and intertwined our fingers. "It's alright. I don't really remember my father, and my mother is just a fuzzy image. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."

"You love them." I said, staring at our hand. "You're very lucky."

"Yes," he said, answering both questions.

I looked at the road and than at the speedometer. "Edward, slow down!" I yelled.

"Bella, it's alright. I always drive this fast." He said, keeping his speed steady at 105 mph.

I snorted, "Yea, you may drive this fast, but I don't."

"Fine," he said, lowering his speed to just 85 mph. I heard him growl. "I hate driving slow."

"Edward, did you just growl?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" He asked, ashamed.

"No, I just didn't know you could do that. I wish I could growl. Maybe I would be able to scare off Mike." I laughed.

Edward laughed with me. "Now, I want to hear about you."

"Why," I questioned. "I am not that interesting."

"You are such a mystery to me, Bella. I wish I could know what you were thinking." he said, frustrated.

"Speaking of reading minds, does that ever get annoying?" I asked.

He sighed. "You know that too. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It can be. It's helpful, though, if some one gets smart and starts guessing at what we are. We can easily know and we will be gone the next day." He smiled. "Now you distracted me."

I sighed, "What do you want to know?"

He laughed. "Everything. But I'll start with the basics. Tell me your favorites."

"Well, my favorite color changes everyday. My favorite books are Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, and all of Jane Austen's books." I went into a list of all my favorite things from music to food to flowers.

We had reached Port Angeles and we got out of the car. Edward pulled me towards the department store.

"Edward," I warned. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "I am taking you shopping."

"Wait, what, why?" I asked.

He held on to my hand. "Don't be difficult, Bella."

"Oh, I am not going to be difficult. I am going to be hell." I said, angrily. "You're lucky you're indestructible."

He laughed. "Good thing I am."

**Hope ya'll enjoyed. Review if you like. Link on my profile for Bella's outfit.**


	12. Music and Books

**AN: Sorry for the taking so long updating. My brother reformatted the computer and some how Microsoft Word didn't get put back in. I lost all of my chapters, but luckily everything is posted. But my excuses are sucky ones, so I am just going to stop. **

**This chapter is in honor of my cousin, Michelle. She is really into music, so I wrote her into this chapter. I also wrote myself into this chapter too. **

**Chapter 11**

**Music and Books**

**EPOV**

I laughed as Bella threatened me. If only she knew what kind of store I was taking her to. I pulled her through the crowed sidewalk, Bella scowling the whole time. I laughed at her.

"Edward, this is not funny. I did not agree to come to Port Angeles with you, so that you could just take me shopping. I hate shopping, with a burning passion." She said, fuming.

"Bella," How I loved how her name felt on my tongue. "If I tell you were we are shopping, will you not be angry?"

She exhaled sharply, "I don't see how that will help. I only like shopping for music and books."

I smiled at her, making her heart speed up. "Looks like your in luck." I told her, as I pulled her into the music store. Her intake of breathe, confirmed that she had never seen a place quite like this.

_Guerrilla Music_, was a safe haven I found about a year and a half ago. I was forced into a shopping trip with Alice, I managed to escape her for about fifteen minutes. I went into the nearest store which just happened to be this music store. They had everything, from early rock music of the fifties to the classical music of the late nineteenth century. The only types of music they didn't carry pop, rap, hip-hop, and country.

The store was owned by two women, cousins Michelle and Nicole. Nicole was about 21 years old. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, which were complemented by her dark brown, curly hair. Michelle was around 19, but her eyes were a dark blue and her hair was dyed black. Michelle was 'punk', while Nicole was a mixture of rock, and the girl next door. Michelle brought in the new music, while Nicole ran the business aspects of the store. Even in their differences, they looked like twins.

"Edward," Nicole said cheerfully, as I walked into the store. "Welcome back." _He brought some one with him. _She eyed our held hands. _Hopefully, this girl can take the place of his car._

I smiled at her, "Hello, Nicole. Michelle around?"

"Yes, I'll go get her." Nicole went into the back room, coming out with Michelle.

"Hey, Edward." Michelle greeted me. "Want to see the new arrivals?" I nodded at her. She pulled out the case of CDs and handed it to me. "Who is your friend?" She asked.

"Bella Swan." Bella said, sticking out her hand. Michelle took her hand, introducing her self as did Nicole.

"So, Bella, do you go to school with Edward?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, we have several classes together." Bella answered. I noticed Nicole's hand as she went to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Did he propose?" I asked. Nicole had been dating a man named Ryan. They met when she was just fifteen and they hit it off. Apparently, after a year of dating, he proposed.

Nicole blushed lightly and smiled. "Yes." She stuck out her hand to show off a modest ring. It was just a small diamond set in a white gold ring. Nicole was never one for showy displays, she liked things simple.

"Congratulations." I told her.

"Thank you." She said, "Did you find anything you like?" She was referring to the CDs.

I looked through the CDs and picked out a couple that caught my eye. I handed them to Nicole who set them in the basket that had my name, literally on it. After coming here about once a week for nearly two years, they put the basket there, because I usually ended up going up to pay and I would find something else that would catch my eye.

"Thanks, Nicole. Bella and I are just going to look around." I said, to her. She nodded and turned to her computer. I pulled Bella to the back of store, to my favorite section.

"They seemed nice." Bella mused, a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Yes, they are. I have known them for a couple of years. Nicole and Michelle are cousins. They opened this store on a whim and it has flourished into a good business. They have the best selection of music."

Bella looked through each of the rows of CDs, "Sorry for the...threat." She looked up at me and smiled.

I chuckled. "You're forgiven." I walked up behind her, wrapping my arm around her middle and placing my other hand on her face. Her warmth spread through my hand. I loved the feeling. "You're cute, when you get mad." She huffed, but leaned into my hand. I placed a kiss on her cheek. "Find anything you like?"

She held up a CD. I took it from her to examine who the band was. "Cartel? They are okay. Do you want this?"

She turned around to face me, taking the CD from me. "Yes, but you are not going to buy it for me." She tried to walk away but I tightened my grip on her, keeping her in place.

I bore into her deep brown pools. "Bella, give me the CD."

Bella's breathing became shallow and her heart picked up. I sighed, blowing my breathe into her face. She inhaled and her breathing became more regular. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, way."

I sighed and grabbed the CD before she could even realize that I had done it. Her eyes flew open and she glared at me. I smirked at her. "Bella, don't be so stubborn."She crossed her arms and pouted. She looked so cute. I laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter, Edward." She sighed and then her eyes lit up. "If you buy my CDs then I get to buy my books."

She had found a compromise. I smiled, "Deal."

**BPOV**

Edward released his hold on me, much to my dismay. We both continued looking through the amazing assortment of music. We talked about our favorite songs and bands. I ended up getting several CDs, some at which Edward rolled his eyes. I merely glared at him and we walked up to the counter.

The two girls who told me their names were Nicole and Michelle, knew Edward. I found my self being jealous. Nicole was engaged, for goodness sakes! I really liked them, once I got passed the jealousy. Nicole told me she was twenty-one, but she looked like she was seventeen. She was very pretty, with blue eyes with hints of green and gray.

Michelle said she nineteen, she looked more her age. She had this whole punk thing going on, which worked really well for her. Nicole told me that Michelle was the one who picked out all of the music. I complemented Michelle on her good taste. Edward, much to my unhappiness, paid for the CDs we got and we said good bye to Nicole and Michelle.

"Where to next?" I asked Edward.

He looked down at me, "I was thinking books, next."

I nearly started jumping up and down, but I didn't. "That sounds great. I could really use some new books." I really could. My _Wuthering Heights_ was about to fall apart and my collection of Jane Austen was equally as bad. As we walked, Edward asked me about my favorites books. We were in a discussion about _Romeo and Juliet_ when he steered me towards a Barnes and Noble.

When we got inside, I realized how hungry I was. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards the cafe.

"How can I help you?" asked the worker.

"Yes, I would like a Venti Double Chocolate Chip Crème Frappuccino and..." I looked to all of the sweets. "a piece of chocolate cheesecake."

As she made my drink and got my food, Edward whispered in my ear, "That looks absolutely awful."

I whispered back, "Good thing that I am the only one who will be drinking and eating." The girl came back with my drink and cheesecake.

"That will be $8.69." She said. I went to hand her a ten dollar bill, when Edward reached for his back pocket.

"No way. I am paying for this." I told him, handing the bill to the girl. She gave me my change and I grabbed my drink and cheesecake. We walked to a table in the back corner and we sat down. I started eating my cheesecake. I looked at Edward, who was wrinkling his nose. "Just to let you know, this is delicious and I am enjoying every single bite." To make my point, I put another forkful of cheesecake into my mouth. I closed my eyes. "Mmm."

I opened my eyes to find Edward looking completely disgusted. I laughed at him and finished my cheesecake. I threw away my trash, picking up my drink and heading over to the books. After looking threw several selves, I found a trilogy of books by Lois Lowry. One was called _The Giver_, then next book was _Gathering Blue_ and the final book was _Messenger_. I picked them up and carried them with me. I found Edward looking at cooking books. Why in the world would a vampire be looking at cooking books?

"Um, Edward" I said, confusion clear in my voice. "Why are you looking at cooking books?" Then I added, in a low voice, "You don't eat human food."

He chuckled, "No, but you do."

I rolled my eyes. "You are silly."

He eyed me. "Really? I'm the silly one."

"Yup," I smiled and turned to walk away, but Edward caught me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Bella," He said.

I bit my lip, "Yes, Edward."

"You're funny." He said, laughing.

"You really are silly." I told him. "Ready to go?" I asked him, after his laughter calmed down.

"If you are," He said. I nodded my head. He never let go of me, as we walked up to the counter. We set the books and the cashier rung up our, purchases. I paid for my books, while Edward paid for his, rather unhappily. I smiled at him as we walked out of the store.

After walking for a couple of minutes in silence, he said, "How would you feel to meeting my family?"

I gulped, but I nodded my head.

"Are you scared?" He asked, worried.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked, expressing my worries.

He sighed, "You're worried if they won't like you?" he chuckled darkly, "You're incredible. Don't worry, they will like you."

"Let's go meet them, then." I said, even though my worries still present.

"It will be alright," Edward said, kissing the top of my head.

"Whatever you say."

**FYI: Michelle is really 15 and I am 16. And I am not engaged! Ryan is a person I made up! We may have greater importance later on. But hey, you never know. **


	13. The Cullens

**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They make my heart sing! WTF!! I am just kidding! HAHA! But, really they make me happy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**The Cullen's**

Edward pulled out a small, silver phone and his fingers quickly dialed a number. He talked so fast, I couldn't understand him. He closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "I just told my family that we were coming." Edward explained.

"Oh, okay." I said.

As we sped along the highway, getting closer and closer to Forks, Edward and I listened to the new CDs we had just gotten. The music took my mind off the fact that I was about to meet Edward's vampire family.

I could handle the fact that they were vampires, but how could I meet their standards? They were all beautiful and, if anything like Edward, they were perfect as just about everything. I bit my lip in worry.

I suddenly felt Edward's cool hand on mine, his fingers rubbing circles on my palms. "Don't worry." His touch sent shocks through me, his golden eyes bore into mine, clearing my mind of all thought.

I took a shaky breath. "You do that a lot."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

I smiled, "Dazzle me."

He was still confused. "Dazzle? What does that mean?"

I laughed, "It means that you make me forget what I was thinking and, sometimes, I forget to breathe."

Edward didn't laugh; he seemed angry. "_I_ do this to you?" He shook his head. "I'll have to be even more careful with you."

I smiled, "Don't be mad, Edward. You can't really help it."

He sighed and stared out the window, not really looking at the road. After a few moments of silence, Edward suddenly turned on to a unnoticeable path, driving into the trees. He sped through the darkening forest. There was finally a break in the trees and I took in breathe. There stood a huge house- if you could even call it a house. It was more like a mansion with it's three stories. It was painted a soft, faded white and looked a hundred years old, but it was in perfect condition. Six huge cedars surrounded the house; their long branches putting the entire house into the shade. There was also a deep wrap around porch. The grassy lawn -or was it a meadow- swayed in the wind. The cloud covered sun was setting, and all the lights that were on in the house casted a warm glow on the yard.

"Twilight," Edward mused, "The safest time of day for us."

Edward and I got out of the car and I started smoothing my hair and tugging at my clothes, trying to look presentable. "Don't worry. You look wonderful." He kissed the top of my head and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his house. "So, what do you think?" He gestured towards the house.

"It's" I looked for the right words, "huge. It's hard to believe there is something like this in Forks. Well, technically we aren't in Forks, but still. It seems unreal," then I added in a quieter voice, "like you."

Edward stopped walking and pulled me towards him, placing both of his hands on my face. "I am real. I'm not going to disappear."

I sighed, putting both of my hands around his wrists. "I know. It just seems that way." I kissed his palm. Edward pulled me towards him and our lips met. Neither of us expected my reaction. It felt like my lips were on fire, but there was no pain. My hands tightly gripped his jacket -my breath came in a wild gasp. I sighed and inhaled Edward's heady scent.

Edward pulled away from me, his eyes full of hunger. He held my face at a distance.

Taking a much needed breathe, I said, "Oops. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, just give me a moment." He said. Slowly, he gained control of himself.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling bad for making this harder for him.

He gave me his breath taking crooked smile. "No, don't apologize. It's nice to know, though, that I have that type of control." I smiled at him and he dropped his hands from my face. He held my hand again, as we walked up the steps to the front door.

We walked up the steps and Edward opened the front door, "I'm home." He called out in a normal voice. I looked up at him, confused. All the sudden two figures appeared at the top of the stairs. I recognized them as Dr. Cullen and Esme. Even though I had met them before their beauty still made me blink several times, just to make sure that they were real.

"Bella, its wonderful to see you again." Esme said, shaking my hand.

I shook her hand, expecting the icy hardness. "It's nice to see you too. You have a beautiful home." I looked around the room. It looked like it had once been several rooms, but all the walls were gone to make it one big room. To my left there was the living room. Everything was white; from the wooden floors, carpet and ceilings. There was several white couches and chairs spread out. The largest couch was in front of a flat screen television. There was other groupings of white furniture. The entire downstairs was in varying shades of white. It was bright and airy, a quality I wasn't expecting.

She smiled and our hands dropped. "Thank you." She laughed lightly, making the sound of bells. "You just sound so much like Carlisle."

I wasn't sure what to make of the statement. "Thank you, I think." I let out a small laugh, releasing some of my nerves.

"What part of the UK are you from?" Carlisle asked me.

"Scotland. I lived in Peebles." I told him.

He chuckled. "Forks isn't too much different, is it?"

I smiled, "Not really."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked.

As if called, they appeared at the top of the sweeping staircase. Alice was a blur of white and black as she came down the stairs. She stopped, gracefully, in front of me. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. The look on Carlisle and Esme's faces were hilarious, but I didn't laugh. I didn't want to seem rude.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Alice told me. "You really do smell good."

Every one looked like they were choking on something. I blushed a little and laughed, "Thanks Alice."

I turned to Jasper, who just said, "Hello Bella." He didn't offer me his hand or anything.

"Hi, Jasper." I said. I looked around at all of the vampires that were standing around me. I didn't feel fear, but I felt a sense of protection. Jasper eyed me, with a confused look his face. I turned away from him, when something caught my eye.

Directly to my left was a beautiful piano. I walked over to it and ran my fingers over the keys. My mother had always played, but she never had her own piano. I felt a pang of sorrow as I thought of my mum. I really missed her.

Esme came up to me, "Do you play?"

I shook my head, "My mum does though. It's beautiful." I hit a key and it let out a sweet note.

"Edward plays. Did he not tell you that?" Esme asked.

I eyed Edward, who was grinning. "No, he didn't. But I'm not surprised." Esme looked confused. "Edward's good at everything."

They all laughed, but Esme sent a reproving look towards Edward. "Have you been showing off?"

He grinned wickedly, "Of course not."

"That's rude, Edward." Esme scolded. I smiled at the fact that Edward was getting in trouble. My fingers accidentally hit a few other keys, letting out a horrible, untuned sound.

"Sorry." I backed away from the piano. "I am just going to leave it alone, before my bad luck shows up and I some how break it."

They chuckled, but Edward walked over to me, putting a arm around me. "Not even you could break a piano."

"How well do you know me?" I asked him.

"I know you inside and out." He stated proudly.

"Yup, you most likely do." I said to him.

"Edward," Esme said, "Why don't you play for Bella."

He rolled his eyes. "You just said not to show off."

"Well some things we can excuse." She steered Edward towards the piano, me trailing behind him. We sat down on the bench and he started playing. My mouth dropped at the complexity and beauty of the music that flowed from beneath Edward's fingers. There were chuckles from behind me.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I swallowed my tears. "I'm feeling extremely unworthy." I felt a couple tears escaped.

The song changed and it flowed into a unbearably sweet song. I felt comforted. Soon the song ended and Edward turned to me, lifting up my head.

"You don't need to feel like that. You are the reason for my existence." He kissed my cheek. My heart sped up at his touch. He chuckled. "Feeling better?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "I always feel better with you." I looked around. "Where did every one go?"

"Giving us privacy," He said, pulling me up from the bench. "Do want to see the rest of the house?"

"No coffins?" I asked, teasing.

He half smiled, "No, no coffins. I promise." I smiled as he led me up the stairs. He pointed out every one's rooms. The last room was Carlisle's office. There Edward told about how Carlisle became a vampire, how he came to choose animal blood over humans, his time in Italy, his loneliness. I listened as he told me, taking it all in.

Edward then took me up the last flight of stairs and into his room. His room was amazing. The carpet was a thick gold, that matched the curtains that hung around the room. The south wall was entirely glass, confirming my earlier notion that the whole south wall was made of glass. The west wall was covered in CDs, with a very fancy stereo system in the corner. There was also a long, black, leather sofa.

Edward turned on the stereo, which was playing some soft jazz. I looked through his CD collection, trying to find some sort of pattern to the titles. "Did you just randomly put these up here, or do they have some weird kind of organized pattern that I just can't seem to find?" I finally asked.

He chuckled. "No, they are arranged by year and then by my favorites with in that year."

"I see," under my breathe, I said, "That makes no sense you silly vampire." I suddenly felt myself flying through the air, landing on the black couch with two granite arms wrapped around me like an iron cage. "What was that for?" I yelled at him.

He growled playfully, "You called me silly. You should have called me scary. I'm just trying to prove that too you."

"Oh, okay." I struggled underneath his arms, with no success. "Ugh, fine! You are terribly scary! Happy now?"

"Eh, sort of." He laughed, keeping his hold on me.

My laugh was stopped short when I saw the time on his stereo. "Holy crow!"

Edward looked instantly worried. "What?"

"It's almost six thirty, Charlie will be home soon! If I'm not there, who knows what the man will do." I struggled out of Edward's grasp successfully. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"You want me to come?" he asked, seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I want to walk home. Yes silly. Let's go."

He laughed as I tried to run down the stairs. Edward picked me up and carried down both flight of stairs in a matter of seconds. His family was scattered in the living room.

"Bye everyone. It was lovely to meet all of you." I said, stopping to wave goodbye. They all called good byes as Edward and I raced out the door. We got in his car and he sped off to my house. As we pulled up, I noticed Charlie's cruiser already in the drive way.

I groaned, "What is he thinking?"

"Well he is wondering where you are and how nice your room looks." Edward smirked as he said the last part.

I playfully slapped his arm. "I guess I'll have to introduce you. I need some excuse." I thought for a moment. "You don't mind, if I introduce you as my boyfriend, do you?"

He smiled, "No," He kissed my lips lightly. "I'll admit, it's a loose meaning of 'boy'."

I took a shaky breathe, "I thought you were much more than that."

He smiled his crooked smile, "No need for the gory details."

I smiled, "Let's go, before he calls the FBI." We got out of the car and held hands as we made our way up to the door. I opened the door and pulled Edward in behind me.

"Dad, I'm home." I called out.

Charlie came around the corner, his face worried. "Bella where have you been?" His eyes flickered to Edward.

"I spent the day with Edward. We went out on a date." I told him.

Charlie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "You should have left me a note or something."

"Sorry Dad. I forgot." I told him.

Edward cut in. "It's my fault." He stuck out his hand. "Edward Cullen."

Charlie eyed his hand before he took it roughly. When Charlie took back his hand he flexed it a couple of times. I hid a laugh as I realized that Edward had used some of his strength shaking Charlie's hand.

Edward continued. "I'm really sorry about this Chief. We went to my house and Bella met my family. We were all having such a great time and we lost track of time."

My father thought for a moment. "Well next time, Bella," I turned to look at him. "Let me know where you are."

I beamed at him, knowing I was off the hook. "I will Dad." I grabbed Edward's hand. "I am going to make dinner." I pulled us towards the kitchen. I buried my face into Edward's chest so I could laugh. I told feel Edward shaking underneath me, with laughter. I wiped away my tears. "That was great."

"I would hurry up if I was you. The chief is hungry." Edward told me.

All the laughing had left me exhausted. I picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Chinese place. I ordered some General Tso's and rice for myself and some spicy pork and fried rice for Charlie. As I hung up the phone and Edward's arms encircled my waist, I suddenly remembered about my art project that I had yet to start.

"Hey Edward," I said, leaning back on his chest.

He kissed my neck, "Hmm."

"I was wondering if you would, well, be the subject of my art project. We have to find something beautiful that is overlooked." I explained.

"And you thought of me." He murmured against my neck.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Yes, you were the first thing to come to my mind."

Edward tilted my head up up and I opened my eyes. "I would love to your subject." His gorgeous topaz eyes bored into my chocolate brown ones. My breathing stayed normal because Edward blew his breathe on me. It was the only thing that kept me from going into a asthma attack. I couldn't say the same for my heart rate, though.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang, making me leave Edward's arms. I grabbed some money and opened the door. I handed the bills to the delivery boy and took the food. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a fork. I handed the two boxes and the fork to my father.

"I'm going to go now." Edward said, rather loudly.

I started to panic. "What, why?"

Reading the panic in my eyes and voice, he leaned down to me. "I'll be waiting upstairs for you. I am going to take my car home."

I was instantly relieved and nodded. We walked to the front door and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." I said. My father looked relieved. If only the man knew what I meant by 'later'.

Edward smiled, "See you." He got into his car, gave me another breath-taking smile and drove off. I ate half of my dinner, putting the rest in the fridge. I told Charlie 'good night' and walked slowly up the stairs, faking sleepiness. When I reached my room, I grabbed my bathroom bag and pajamas and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and got into my pajamas. I put on my red pajama bottoms with white stars. I put on a white tank top and over that I put my red shirt that says, 'cheer up emo kid'.

I put my towel into the hamper along with my dirty clothes and grabbed my bag. I went back into my room. I shut the door and turned around. There was Edward, lying on my bed. He had his hands behind his head and his shoes off, feet dangling over the end of the bed. I laughed at him.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "You're very fast."

I put my bag into it's place and shrugged. "Not as fast as you."

Edward laughed softly, "No, probably not." He got off the bed and walked over to me. He picked me up and set me on my bed. He pulled the covers up over me and laid down next to me. His arm was draped over me and I rested my hand on his arm.

I didn't realize how tired I was. I yawned and closed my eyes. "Edward, will you still be here in the morning." I asked, sleepily.

He tucked my hair behind my ear and ran his hand down my back. "Of course I will be. I'll always be here." He breathe tickled my ear.

I smiled, "Sounds good." I yawned again and drifted off to sleep with Edward humming in my ear.

**Link on my profile of outfit. Hope ya'll enjoyed. **


	14. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**AN: :hides behind a brick wall: Hi everyone. So sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I don't have any good excuses, so let's leave it at I'm sorry. This chapter is dedicated to brunette-in-black who sent a very…interesting…PM. She basically gave me a kick in the arse. Thanks to my beta, Ericaisdazzled. So here it is. Hope ya'll enjoy. Many thanks to Forever the Sickest Kids, Linkin Park, Paramore, Breaking Benjamin, Atreyu, David Cook and Brooke White, their music helped me through this chapter. **

**Chapter 13**

**Knowing Me, Knowing You**

I was awakened by somebody whispering in my ear. "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." The voice belonged to no other than Edward.

I groaned. "I don't want to." I tried to pull the blankets over my head, but they were being held down. I moaned.

Edward chuckled softly. "Well, I tried the easy way but, it looks like I will have to do this the hard way."

Before I could even open my mouth to rebuke him, I found my self laying on my back. My eyes flew open to see Edward on top of me.

"Edward," I said, breathless. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Edward brought his face down so it was only an inch from mine. He paused, testing his control, and then his lips met mine.

My blood surged through my body, creating a burning heat. My heart was speeding. My lips tingled and all of my thoughts were banished. But, as soon as the kiss started it was finished.

"That was the hard way?" I asked, feeling a sense of completeness. I opened my eyes and stared into Edward's. His eyes were dancing with excitement.

He sighed. "For me, yes it was the hard, but very enjoyable way." He said with a smirk.

I tried to glare at him, but I failed. "Just let me up." He did as I asked.

I started pulling clothes out of my closet. I pulled out my "Make Art Not War" tee shirt along with my red tank top, a pair of faded jeans and my patchwork Vans. I almost took off my shirt when I remembered Edward was there. I turned to look at him and he laughed.

"I'm going to go to my house and change. I'll be back to pick you up." He gave me a quick kiss and then disappeared out my window. I changed into my clothes and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair.

"Ugh, why do I have it so long?" I questioned myself. "I should just cut it off." I settled for putting my hair up into a pony tail. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put on my gray coat and grabbed my bag. I bounded down the stairs and right into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad," I said to Charlie as I grabbed a Pop-tart out of the cupboard and started eating it.

Charlie eyed me. "You seem rather happy this morning." He noted.

I shrugged. "It's Thursday, only one more day till the weekend."

Charlie took a breath and I knew he was getting ready to say something rather important. I braced myself. "Bella," He started. "I know that you are seventeen and that you are growing into a woman," Charlie's face as just as red as mine, but his was starting to take on an interesting shade of puce. "And I know that you are becoming interested in boys-"

"Holy poo on toast! Dad," I interrupted him. "Let me inform you. Edward and I, we are not having sex. We just started dating." Just then I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and slung my bag on to my shoulder.

"That's Edward," I told my red-faced father. "We're going to go and skip school and have sex." I told Charlie, making his eyes bug out even more. "I'll try not to get pregnant!" I yelled as I opened the front door to reveal an amused Edward. I walked past him and got into the passenger side of the Volvo. I buckled my seat belt and waited for Edward to get into the car.

He got in and started the car, shaking with laughter.

"This is not funny," I said, my voice full of venom.

Edward tried to sober up. "Sorry, just what he was thinking when you said we were going to skip school," He started laughing again. "It was just so funny."

I exhaled angrily. "I don't see how it is so funny. My father was talking to me about…about…" I dropped my face into my hands, not wanting to say the word.

I felt Edward's hand rubbing my back. "It's alright Bella. He is just trying to do the fatherly thing."

"It's more like the embarrassing thing." I mumbled.

I heard my door open and Edward was holding out his hand for me. I looked around and saw that we were at the school. I took Edward's hand and we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria overhang. Along the way, we got blank stares of surprise and envy. We ignored them and took a place under the overhang that put us away from our usual groups.

"So people are only staring." I laughed. Instead of Edward laughing with me, he was worried.

"Does that bother you?" His voice was masked with sadness. I turned to him and forced him to meet my gaze.

"The only thing that bothers me is that you think that something as trivial as an envious stare would bother me. I love you. Nothing else matters." I told him, my voice full of emotion. His brightened in realization as my words sunk in.

I couldn't believe that I had just told Edward that I loved him. My words were true but I usually wasn't that open with my feelings. It was too late to take back the words and I didn't want to take them back either.

In a voice that was neither joyful nor regretful but somewhere in between, Edward asked me, "Do you really love me?" His eyes searched mine, undecided of what answer he wanted to hear.

I lowered my gaze and said in a quite whisper, "Yes, I do." Just then the bell rang, but neither Edward, nor I seemed to notice.

Edward put a finger underneath my chin and raised my head. His eyes were warm. "I love you too." He smiled the crooked smile I loved so much.

After a few minutes of just gazing into each others eyes and smiling, we both went off to our first hour class.

I walked into my class nearly ten minutes late. After being written up by the teacher, I took my seat and prayed I would be able to make it through the next 2 hours before I saw Edward again in English.

My mind had no trouble being busy though. All I could think about was Edward. He loved me! Of all the people he could have, he could want- he loves me! I was still trying to make sure that this wasn't a dream, that it was real. By the load of homework the class received, I knew that not even my dreams would torture me like that.

I moved on to my next class and waited for it to pass by at a snail's pace. I nearly ran out of the room only to find Edward waiting for me outside of the classroom. I smiled when I saw him and he smiled back.

He took my hand and we walked to our English class. We took our seats and that's when I realized that today was the day that we had to recite our part from Romeo and Juliet.

"Holy…Edward," I tugged on his sleeve and turned to face him. "Today is the day we have to recite our part."

He smiled, "Yes, it is."

"Well, aren't you worried?" I paused when I saw the look on Edward's face. "Of course _you're_ not worried. You have a freaking photographic memory, but I don't." I started to hyperventilate.

"You're going to be fine." He said, pulling me closer and blowing his breathe on me. I started to calm down but I was still worried.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He looked into my eyes. "Yes, you will do wonderful." He gave me a reassuring smile and we took our seats. The bell rang and the teacher came in the room.

"Ah, the day of the presentations who would like to go first?" he asked, looking for raised hands. "Well, I will just have to pick then." He scanned his grade book and then smirked- a look he really should practice in the mirror. "How about Miss. Swan and…Mr. Cullen?" He motioned for us to take our place at the front of the room.

I grudgingly stood up, as did Edward, and we walked up to the front of the room. I took a deep breath and tried not to focus on the fact that eighteen of my class mates were staring at me. I turned to face Edward and opened my eyes. Edward's gorgeous topaz eyes were staring into mine, giving me courage.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound. — But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" Edward started and just like before he put me in a daze. He was more at ease this time and when he spoke the words it was like he was truly speaking them to me.

Then, it was my turn.

I recited my lines, very shakily. But Edward took my hands and my voice was stronger and I was able to become more confident. Soon enough I completely forgot about the class and it was just Edward and I.

Edward places his hands on my waist, saying his lines. I put mine on his shoulders. We just about to kiss when everyone started clapping, thinking we were done. I was glad they did; it helped me remember that they were there.

Edward and I took our seats. The teachers didn't say anything to us; he just called up the next group.

I sighed and Edward rubbed comforting circles on my palm. I smiled at him.

Soon everyone had gone and the bell rang. I stood and Edward walked me to class.

"You did very well," He said in an I- told- you- so manner.

I blushed. "I did okay,"

He chuckled and turned me to face him. "I'll see you in a little bit." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then departed.

I walked into Art in a dazed. When I sat down Angela raised an eyebrow, "Does that look have anything to do with a certain someone?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Uh, I'm fine." I flipped to a fresh page in my drawing pad. I started doing a rough sketch of Edward. I wished I could capture him in all his glory, but I just couldn't do him justice.

Near the end of the class, Angela looked over at my sketch. I heard her intake of breath. "Oh my…Bella that is amazing."

"Huh?" I studied my drawing. "It's not even close to him."

She snorted. "Are you kidding me? It's almost dead on. Bella you nailed him."

I shrugged and decided to take my drawing pad home with me.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and found Edward waiting outside the door for me. My face was instantly taken over by a smile. Edward smiled in return and took my head, walking towards the cafeteria.

He filled a tray with food and paid for it, against my protest. He chose a table that was vacant and sat down. I sat down next to him.

"Take anything you want." He pushed the tray towards me.

I looked at him and asked. "Can you eat human food?" I was curious.

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're always curious." He picked up the piece of pizza and took a bite. He quickly chewed and swallowed.

I picked up the piece of pizza he discarded and started eating it. "That was interesting." I told him in between bites.

He chuckled. "I'm happy I could entertain you."

I smiled at him. "What's your favorite color?" I then asked him. I realized that I didn't know all that much about Edward.

"Gold," He replied. "And yours?"

I shrugged. "It changes from day to day."

"What is it today?"

"Purple," I told him. We continued through lunch like this, asking questions. We interrogated each other until we got into Biology, when Mr. Banner rolled in a TV and VCR. He put in a tape and shut off the lights.

I felt the most unusual surge of electricity go through me. I looked over at Edward and he looked at me with curious eyes. He held his hand out and I placed my hand in it. The electricity only seemed to get stronger, but it was less uncomfortable.

Edward rubbed his fingers along my palm, up and down each of my fingers. He turned my hand over and did the same thing.

By the end of the class, when Mr. Banner turned on the lights, I couldn't even tell you what the movie was about. Edward and I both stood and went to Spanish class. We picked up questioning along the way.

Spanish flew by and soon Edward and I were sitting in his car, asking each other questions and the reasoning behind our answers.

Life was good and it continued on like this for several weeks. Edward took me out on more dates –much to my dislike. But getting to know Edward and fall even more –if it was possible- in love with him.

But soon something was going to happen, I could feel it. Something was going to change and I wasn't sure if it was better or worse. All I could hope for was that, in the end, Edward and I would still be together.


	15. This Is How I Disappear

**AN: Sorry for not updating. Once AGAIN this chapter is dedicated to brunette-in-black, who begged me to write another chapter. So this is for her. I LOVE YOU for making me write this. But now my poor fingers have fallen off...cries...JK..my fingers are fine! Hope ya'll enjoy. **

**Chapter 14**

**This Is How I Disappear**

_And without you is how I disappear_

_and live my life alone forever now_

_And without you is how I disappear_

_and live my life alone forever now_

**This Is How I Disappear- My Chemical Romance **

The next couple of months with Edward were amazing. I found myself falling more and more in love with him, which surprised me. I had always been raised with the belief that love was something nearly impossible, something that not even most adults found; but yet, here I was, at the tender age of seventeen in love. But you would have to be insane not to fall in love with Edward. He was very attentive, even in the times when it was hard for him to be with me. At times, I would wonder why Edward would be with me, a lowly human who was clumsy, fragile, and accident prone. One night, these thoughts pulled me into a black mood. Edward asked me about it until I finally caved and told him.

Edward watched me as I told him my concerns. His face, worried at first, turned soft and his eyes were warm. "Bella," He breathed. "Those are the reasons I love you."

This stunned me. "What?"

He smiled softly. "You bring out the human in me."

"But don't you ever get tried of saving me, watching me making sure I don't hurt my self by tripping over my own feet?" I asked him, tears in my eyes.

He threw that crooked smile at me, the one he knew would always weaken me. "Never. Bella you need me, but I need you more."

I was confused. "How?"He sighed and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his stone form.

"Every time I have to leave you, I feel like a whole part of me is missing. I miss everything about you; your scent, your warm body wrapped, safely, in my arms," he grinned widely. "Your lips on mine. I miss everything about you and more." he rolled over so that I was on top of him. He laughed, quietly, at my shocked expression. Before he realized what was happening, I crashed my lips into his. That shut up his laughter. He kissed me back, but ended the kiss quickly.

"Bella," he scolded quietly. I shrugged.

"I'm not sorry." But I still peered at him through my eyelashes to make sure I was forgiven. He was smiling so I knew that I was. I knew that, somehow, Edward loved me and I loved him.

* * *

"Bella," I heard some call out to me. I looked up and saw Alice dancing over to me. "What are you doing?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Drawing," I told her as I showed her my sketch book. I had sat down in the middle of the Cullen's yard and decided to sketch the timeless beauty that the house held. I had been sitting there for at least an hour; Edward had gone hunting for a few hours, with Jasper and Emmett, for some "brotherly bonding".

Alice's careful golden eyes scanned the page. "Wow," was all she said. "Edward said you were good, but I never-" she stopped and I laughed.

"Never thought I was somewhat talented." I suggested. She smiled apologetically.

"I guess Edward never is exaggerating when he tells us something about you." She told me. I wrinkled my nose.

"He talks about me?" I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "I told him not to do that."

Alice tinkling laughed filled the yard. "He is like a small child with a new toy. Everything new he finds out about you, well some things, he tells us. He loves to talk about the wonderful 'human' things his girlfriend does." She looked over my outfit, the one she had picked out. She managed to get me into a strapless white and blue top with a dark blue shrug over it. My jeans were simple and dark, but my shoes were sliver flats. "You hair looks nice up." I had causally thrown it into a messy bun so that I wouldn't have to deal with it when I was drawing. "Edward was right; that color does look good on you."

My blushed deepened. "I'll kill him."

"Good luck," Alice wished me, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Thanks," I retorted.

She handed me back my sketch book. "Don't worry Bella. He doesn't tell us personal things, just...human things."

I groaned. "Most human things are personal and embarrassing." I finished the final details on the house. Alice patted me on the back.

"You want to go shopping to make you feel better?" She asked hopeful. I glared at her and she got my answer. She held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, no need for death glares." We both laughed. Alice's eyes glazed over and she became still, knowing that she was having a vision, I waited.

"Everything okay?" I asked, making sure that nothing had happened to the boys.

"It's going to rain." she said in a subdued voice. We both looked up to the heavens as the first raindrops started falling.

_**Edward's POV**_

Emmett cracked jokes, Jasper challenged Emmett and I stood off to the side, amused. While spending time with my brothers was fun, I was missing Bella. I caught another elk and quickly disposed of the carcass.

"Let's start heading back." I told them.

Jasper pouted. "Come on, we were just starting to have fun." _But you miss Bella._ He continued in his thoughts. "Emmett, come on." He waved him over from where he was.

"Aw, does someone miss their Belly welly?" Emmett asked annoyingly. I tackled him and quickly pinned his arms underneath my knees.

"What was that Emmett?" I smirked as he struggled underneath me. _You think you can pin me? Oh yeah, watch this. _The instant the thought crossed through his mind I found myself being thrown through the air and into a tree. The tree shook and nearly cracked as I hit it. I started falling but I landed on my feet.

I raised an eyebrow and they both knew it was on. They started running, knowing that I was faster than both of them. I chased after them and soon caught up with them. We pushed and shoved each other until we reached the field where we play baseball. It was there that we started to really wrestle. There was a thunderstorm in town, so the sounds of our crashing into each other was masked. After a argument of who really won, we decided on a draw.

My laughter was cut short as I heard the thoughts of several other people, two men and a woman. They were vampires, they had heard us and were now coming to see who the other vampires were. My thoughts instantly went to Bella as I realized these vampires were not like my family.

Emmett and Jasper could now hear them approaching.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked me, instantly on edge.

"Two males and a female. They heard us and what to see who is in the area." I quickly told them.

"What should we do?" Emmett asked.

_We should stay and greet them. We start running so will they and will follow us home. _Jasper told me. I would have to trust him. He had a lot more experience with vampires who followed their 'natural' diet.

"We are going to stay and meet them. Quick hello's, tell them our hunting range and then get out of here, making sure they don't follow us." They both agreed with me as the other three vampires moved in closer to us.

"Are they thirsty?" Jasper asked. I quickly scanned their thoughts.

"No."

"Good."

Soon we saw the three figures coming out of the forest. I quickly gathered that their names were Laurent, James and Victoria; Victoria and James were mates. Laurent came into the front while Victoria and James flanked him. How odd. James was the leader; the show of leadership was just that, a show.

The stopped in front of us. Victoria was trying to take all three of us in. She noticed our eyes and wondered about that. Laurent seemed peaceful enough, mostly curious. James, however, had a much more violent mind. He was already thinking of defense tactics should we attack.

"Hello," I greeted them.

Laurent smiled. "I'm Laurent. This is James and Victoria." he gestured to them. "We heard you and wonder if we could join you."

"Sorry, we can't. We have to be getting back to our family." Jasper spoke up. Even though I stood in the front, we didn't give away who was the leader, which was none of us.

"How many are in your family?" Laurent asked, confused by our terms. _Don't they mean coven._

"Our mates." Emmett said with a grin. "Can't keep them waiting." he laughed, but he flexed the muscles in his arms. _Let them get a look at that._

"The Olympic Range, up and down the Coast Ranges, if you could refrain from hunting in those areas we would appreciate. We have to stay inconspicuous." I told them.

"Of course," Laurent nodded. "We have been on the hunt since we left Ontario. We haven't had the chance to clean up." All three of them took in our appearance.

_They look very cleaned up. Wonder how that manage that on the hunt?_ Victoria thought. Since I was listening to Laurent mostly, I didn't catch until it was too late.

"Well we must be getting back-" Jasper was interrupted as James pounced on him. Jasper reacted quickly and violently as did Emmett. Jasper threw James off of him while Emmett roared. I felt something being taken out of my pocket.

"James! Victoria! Control yourselves." Laurent was embarrassed by their behaviors.

"What the hell!" shouted Emmett, ready to attack. I place a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't relax. I looked over at Jasper who was seething.  
"Jasper," His eyes were completely black, even though we had just fed. He took a unneeded breathe and sent a wave of calm over everyone. I nodded at him.

Then I heard James' thoughts. _Such a pretty girl. _To Edward, my favorite vampire. Love your human, Bella._ How sweet._ He sniffed the picture, which still held Bella's scent._ But her blood is even sweeter. And now the game begins. But this, boy, will try and protect her. _I saw his whole plan in his mind. He planned on killing Bella. That would never happen.

"A human!" James laughed. I could feel my eyes go black.

"What's this?" Laurent grabbed my wallet and the picture from James. He read the picture. "You have a pet?" He gave them back to me.

"That is none of your business. We must be going now." I told them. We walked away from them and then I ran as fast as I could to get back to Bella. We were at our house in a matter of minutes. I went in through the front door, to find Alice and Bella sitting on the couch. A smile filled Bella's face and then fell as she saw the anger play out on my face. How could I be so stupid? I put Bella in danger!

_**Bella's POV**_

"Edward," I placed a hand on his face and he relaxed slightly. "What's wrong?" His eyes wondered over to Alice, who I assumed he was talking silently with. He looked hesitant.

"We ran into some...others of our kind." He explained.

"They're not like you?" I asked and he nodded. "What's going to happen?" I whispered. Edward placed both of his hands on either side of my face.

"I'm going to protect you. Nothing is going to happen, understand?" he told me in a low whisper. I nodded my head and leaned into his hand. He kissed my forehead.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle say. "What's going on?"

Edward released me, but took a hold of my hand. "While we were out hunting, we came across three vampires. They were curious about us. One of them is a tracker. He got a hold of the picture Bella gave me. Now...he wants her." Edward growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"He wants me..."my voice trailed off.

"We're leaving." Edward announced. I noticed that the rest of the Cullen's had come in the room, even Rosalie.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"Bella and I are leaving." Edward said.

"No!" I cried. Every turned to look at me. I could feel the tears coming. "I can't leave. Charlie will go ape shit if he knew that I left with you." Edward looked at with determination set in his eyes.

"Bella, we have to. The tracker will be crossing your scent in town. That will lead him here or to your house." He turned to face me. He bore into my eyes with his golden gaze. "This is the only way I can keep you safe."

I shook my head. "What about Charlie?"

"The others will make sure nothing happens to him." he told me.

"No. This tracker, he'll know that you're with me and he'll come after us anyways." Edward exhaled heavily as I spoke.

"Edward, she's right." came Carlisle's voice.

"Where would she go?" Edward asked, his voice laced with annoyance and anger. The answer came to me.

"I'll go home." I stated. The Cullen's, who had been staring at Carlisle, now turned to face me.

"Home?" Jasper questioned. I nodded. It was the perfect place. Albeit it's across the ocean, but still.

"Why would he think I was going where I said I was going? That would be idiotic." I smiled nervously. I looked into Edward's eyes, something I had been avoiding since I didn't want to see the pain being away from each other that would be clearly displayed in his eyes.

"You can't go to Scotland by yourself." He was searching for reasons for me not to go. Alice stepped forward.

"Jasper and I will go with her." Alice said. Edward sighed, but then his warm gaze burned, red hot into mine.

"Bella if you let anything happened to yourself, I am holding you personally responsible." He said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Emmett and Jasper both growled.

"It's Laurent. He wants to talk." Edward explained. Carlisle went opened the door. Edward took a defensive stance in front of me.

"I was just stopping by to let you know that James plans to track her. I haven't been in his coven for that long of time, but I have seen nothing like him. He's lethal." Laurent told us. Laurent had pale skin, but there was an olive undertone to it. His hair was black and his eyes were burgundy. His gazed flickered to me and he had a perplexed look on his face.

"There is more than enough of us to handle him." Edward growled.

"Are you sure its worth it?" All Laurent received was a loud and terrifying roar from Edward.

Even though I was scared I still manged to say, "I'm not an 'it'."

"You'll have to kill him to stop him." Laurent said after a moment of silence.

"And the female?" Carlisle asked.

Laurent sighed. "They are mates; she'll fight with him." he paused. "I was curious, though, about your life you have set up here."

I tuned out as Carlisle quickly explained to him their way of life. Edward picked me up and suddenly we were in his room. I latched onto him, not wanting to let go. I sobbed into his chest.

He place a hand on the back of my head and sat down on the couch so I was now cradle in his lap.

"Bella, it's going to be alright." He shushed me.

"No, it won't, not while I'm away from you." I looked up into his eyes. I place my hands on his smooth face. "I love you. I couldn't live if I lost you."

Edward placed his hands on top of mine; I was only an inch away from his face.

"Bella nothing will happen to me. Don't you dare waste your energy worrying about me. Just worry about keeping yourself alive and safe. Alright?"

I nodded and leaned my forehead so it rested against his. His hands moved so that one had a fistful of my hair and the other rested on my waist. His lips caught mine. This kiss was much more forceful than our other kisses. He pulled me closer to him so that the only thing that separated us, was our clothing.

I could feel my need for air, but ignored it because I would rather kiss Edward than breathe any day. But Edward knew so he pulled away to place feather light kisses on my neck. He undid the button on my shrug and let his nose skim across my collarbone. I let out a shuddering breathe and I could feel Edward smirk against my skin. He stopped and looked up at me and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"We need to get going." He said, his eyes full of sorrow. I nodded and Edward picked me up and ran me into a room I had never been before. Esme stood there and Edward nodded to her, gave me a quick kiss then disappeared.

"We need to switch clothes to confuse the smell." She told me and I began lifting off my shirt. Soon I was wearing Esme's clothes, a pale yellow blouse and black slacks. She easily lifted me and ran me down stairs where everyone was ready to go. Emmett and Edward both carried heavy looking backpacks and Carlisle had a small cell phone. Alice also had one.

"Bella," Edward came over to me and wiped away my tears. "I'll see you in a few days." He gave me a kiss, not like the one upstairs, but still forceful. He set me on the ground and his eyes went blank. The three of them walked out and more tears came. I was silent, not even sobbing. Esme's hand flew to her ear, I noticed she also had a cell phone.

"Let's go." She told Rosalie who walked out the door. As Esme passed me she touched my cheek lightly.

"Be safe." And suddenly she was gone. I heard my truck start and the fade away.

"Bella," Alice called out for me and I turned to her. "We are going to stop at Charlie's, you just need to leave a note."

I sniffed. "He's not home?"

She shook her head. "No. Don't worry about clothes or anything. Write whatever will work."

I nodded and then her hand flashed to her ear. "Time to go. The female is following Esme. I'll go and get the car." She disappeared and I stood there with Jasper.

"Stop worrying." He instructed, quietly and kindly.

"If something happens, it will all be for nothing." I told him, my voice low and quite, filled with sadness.

"Bella, your worth it." He told me. I shook my head and Alice came back in. She picked me up and rushed me out to the Mercedes. After we were all in, Jasper stepped on the gas and we zoomed off to my house. We reached it in a matter of minutes and Jasper came with me inside.

I grabbed the paper and pen from the drawer. I wrote down the first thing I could think of.

_Dad,_

_Something has happened. But I can't stay in Forks. It's just too hard. I'm going home. I'll call you as soon as I can. Don't worry about me. Trust me, I'm safe. I'm really sorry. _

_Love, Bella_

I left the note on the fridge, where he could find it.

"Do you have a passport?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"It's in my room." He picked me up and raced me to my room. I quickly found and was back in the car before I could even blink.

Then we raced off to the airport. It didn't take as long as if should have to reach Seattle. Jasper quickly parked and we were on our way to get tickets. Alice was able to get up business class seats for a trip to Scotland with one stop to Paris. The flight was leaving in a matter of minutes and we had to run in order to make. We must have seemed odd; going on a flight to Scotland with no luggage.

There were not many people on the flight, which I was glad since all I could do was cry. Alice wrapped her arms around me and let me cry myself to sleep. When I woke up, we were still in flight.

"How long have I been out?" I asked them yawning.

"About eight hours." Jasper told me. I nodded and tried to relax. After a few minutes, I was getting bored.

"I'm bored." I announced. They both looked at me. "What? I am."

"Well, have you ever been to Paris?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"No, my mum planned a trip there once, but of course, it fell through. I was kind of glad. She wanted to take me shopping there." I laughed. Alice just smirked.

"I'm taking you shopping." She told me. And I could feel the shock on my face.

"No you're not." I protested.

"Yes. You don't have any clothes and neither do I. I can't simply pass up a shopping trip in Paris." she looked excited.

"May God save us all." I mumbled and heard Jasper chuckle. "What are you laughing at? You know, you're coming with us." I glared at him.

"No-" He started, but Alice cut him off.

"That would be perfect. You need clothes too Jazz." She clapped. "This is going to be great."

Jasper glared at me while I stuck my tongue out at him. This was going to be a long flight.

_**REMEMBER: Go to my polyvore link to see the outfits! I spend a lot of time making them! Thank you!**_

**Here it is. I'm on a roll with this now. Did you know it cost over 4000 bucks to fly business class from Seattle to Scotland with a connection in Paris? AND its a 13 hour flight. They are flying Air France! Haha..but I had a lot of fun with this chapter! Writing some Edward in there. I wish I could describe the match between the boys better. It's just so funny in my head. What do you think of the picture idea? I tired to think of a way to bring Bella and James together, like in Twilight, and this is the first thing that came to mind. I thought is was pretty nifty. **

**I LOVE YOU, BRUNETTE-IN-BLACK!! for making me write this chapter! **


	16. The Hunger

**Chapter 15**

**The Hunger**

_**Bella's POV**_

_I'm leaving you  
I'm not sure if that's what I should do  
It hurts so bad  
I'm wanting you but can't go back_

**Droplets- Colbie Caillat **

The rest of the flight had been bumpy and turbulent. Alice assured me that we would be fine, but that our flight would be delayed until the storm passed. She looked so eager about that; it gave her more time to shop.

We walked off the plane and Alice went to go get us a car. I stood there with Jasper, who hovered over me, keeping a watchful eye. I was surprised by his closeness. He usually kept his distance, because he was newest to the Cullen diet. As much as I was surprised, I was also grateful that he would be so protective of me.

Alice skipped over to us, holding a set of keys. I saw Jasper smirk.

"You got your way," He commented.

She winked at him. "I always do. Come on, we only have about three hours." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit. I saw a very shiny, very blue car sitting out there. Alice dropped the keys into Jasper's hand. I got into the backseat while Alice sat in the passenger seat.

Jasper started the car and then smiled. "Good choice." He hit the pedal and we took off. I quickly buckled my seat belt and focused on Edward. We hadn't even been apart a whole day and I was already missing him. I wondered what he was doing, if he had gotten this tracker yet.

We came to sudden stop and I braved the look out the window. We had stopped in front of a rather large building. It was at least ten stories tall and was called, Galeries Lafayette.

"Alice," I called out to her as we stepped out the car. "What is this place?"

She let out a sigh of contentment. "This is the department store capital of fashion. They have every major designer and many up and coming designers too." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I noticed Jasper wasn't with us.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked as we entered the large building. I was wide eyed and breathless as Alice pulled me. We passed different stores, Chanel, Dior, and many others that I didn't recognize. She pulled me into one of these stores and started looking for clothes.

"Jasper is staying with the car." She explained as she started pulling clothes from the racks.

Some one came up to us and said something in French. Alice answered her and the sales associate scurried away.

My eyes got even bigger as Alice picked out clothes that I would never wear. Every once in awhile she would pull out something that was in her size and add it to the already growing pile of clothes.

I opened my mouth to start complaining but Alice spoke before I could. "Bella, I want to buy things for you. Don't worry about the money," she turned and looked at me sternly, "Don't even think about paying me back. Understand?" her voice was very demanding and I gave her the answer she wanted.

"Yes," I nodded my head and Alice went on shopping. All the while I couldn't help but think of how horrible I looked. My eyes were probably red from crying, my hair was most likely a tangled mess and my stomach was feeling empty.

"Alice, are you almost done? I'm hungry." I asked her. My arms were tired from carrying the clothes.

She surveyed the clothes and nodded. We went up to the counter and I dropped the clothes in front of the sales girl that had come up to us earlier. I stretched my aching arms and got the blood flowing through them again. I really hated shopping.

The sales girl, who name tag read Nadine, quickly scanned and folded the clothes placing them into bags. When she finished Alice gave her a clear credit card with gold lines on it. The girl seemed intimidated by the credit card and called Alice by another name. We took the bags and I followed Alice towards the toilets where she shoved me in a stall and gave me an outfit. I peeled off Esme's clothes and pulled on the blue baby doll shirt, gray pants, and gray sweater. Next she gave me, and I don't know where she got these, a pair of pink, purple, and blue high heels. I gawked at the size of the heel and thrust them back under the door.

"Holy hell Alice! I am not wearing those." I told her as I folded my arms, childishly.

"Come on, Bella. Practice makes perfect."

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it. "No way. I refuse to stumble around in a pair of heels like an idiot." Alice sighed and a pair of blue flats appeared. I smiled and slipped them on. I stepped out of the stall and looked into the mirror. My hair was even worse than I thought. It was dull and tangled. Suddenly a brush appeared in front of me and I smiled. I carefully got out the tangles and threw my hair into a messy bun.

As we made our way out of the toilets and into the crowd, you could see that people would turn and stare at Alice and I, both of us loaded down with bags. But the bigger difference was in our appearance. Alice's pallid complexion, though she tried to play it down by wearing a pale sweater, stood out along with her golden eyes and pixie-like features. While the clothes I was wearing flattered me, you could so easily see the difference in Alice and I. My steps, less graceful and my face looking grave; I looked like a bum while Alice looked like an angel.

When we reached the exit, Jasper was waiting for us with an umbrella. Alice and I huddled underneath it as we threw the bags into the boot of the car. As we drove back to the airport, the rain started to lighten until it was just a drizzle. Alice was right, again.

We returned the car and Jasper and Alice both appeared, each towing a large suitcase; our new purchases. We walked in just as they were announcing that our flight was no longer delayed. Soon enough we were back on a plane. This trip was much shorter. Along the way, Alice and Jasper talked in hushed tones so I was left alone to my thoughts.

Even though I was grateful for Alice and Jasper, I couldn't help but find myself wishing for Edward. I just hoped that all this would end and we could be together, but then again, when did anything ever go the way I wanted it too?

_**Alice's POV**_

**Jasper,** _Alice_

**I came apart inside a world  
Made of angry people**  
_I found a boy who had a dream_  
_Making everyone smile_  
_He was sunshine_  
**I fell over**  
**My feet like bricks  
Underwater**

**Oxygen- Colbie Caillat**

Jasper and I talked to each other the whole way to the airport. It was mostly about which hotel to stay in and our plan.

"Hunting?" Jasper questioned, concerned. I waved him off.

"No need to worry, there is a forest park about an hour away." I told him, easing his mind. With Jasper, though, it was hard to ever ease his mind.

"Have you seen anything?" He asked.

"No," I sighed. I was frustrated. I hadn't seen anything since we left the airport in Paris and all I saw was that we would land when it was dark. While that thought was comforting because it meant that nothing was going to happen, it was also unnerving. I hated not knowing.

When we arrived at the Edinburgh Airport, it was dark and cloudy. Jasper and I retrieved the suitcases and I kept an eye on Bella as we walked. Her eyes seemed troubled and like she was in deep thought.

I had called ahead and booked a room and rented a car. The car was very similar to the one we got in Paris, which meant it was fast. I scurried the future, trying to find something. I froze and saw Edward looking frustrated. The next picture was of him running off.

Jasper's eyes were on me and he raised an eyebrow.

"They are still trying to get him." I craned my neck and looked at Bella. Her head lulled against the window and her heart was slow and steady. I sighed as I looked at her.

This was taking a lot out of her, being away from Edward. If I knew my brother, he was feeling the same way.

"You're going to have to carry her in." I told Jasper who shot me a look. "It will look weird if I am seen carrying a girl who is several inches taller and twenty pounds heavier than me." I took a quick look and didn't see anything. "You're going to be fine." Jasper sighed. He was the one to know to never doubt me.

"Alright," He pulled into parking lot. I got the suitcases and he got Bella. I checked us in and we quickly made our way to our room. I had chosen a suite with two beds, one of which Jasper carefully placed Bella. She rolled over and mumbled Edward's name.

Jazz and I took to the sitting room and turned on the TV.

"Even in her sleep, the longing is present." Jasper said, his voice strained. I crawled into his lap and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Their love is so strong, as strong as ours. It's amazing the control he has. I can feel the conflict in him, but the overwhelming feeling of love trumps everything else, same for Bella." His arms tightened around me and he rested his cheek on top of my head. "Is she really going to be one of us?" He asked, in a low whisper.

"It's Edward's decision, but I don't think Bella will last much longer if she remains human as danger prone as she is." I chuckled, but then my voice was serious. "It's the only way to keep Edward happy. She dies, he dies." My voice was full of sadness. I felt it being replaced with comfort and love from Jazz. I smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Anything for you, hon." His accent was always light, but it became heavy on the last word. I kissed him and he relaxed. I snuggled deeper into his chest.

_**Bella's POV**_

_And you want him, and you need him  
But you act like he's not there  
Yeah, you know that you're hollow  
And something's missing here  
So you push and you pull the hole in your soul  
But you can't make the hunger disappear_

**The Hunger- Fireflight**

When I woke up I was very disoriented. I sat up and felt the blood rush from my head. I flicked on the light on the side table and looked around. The room was simple, but not cheap looking. From the sheets to the art pieces hanging on the wall, the whole held that modern, expensive vibe to it. I groaned and shoved my face into a pillow. I heard a bell-like laugh and removed my face from the pillow to be met with Alice's amused face.

"Sleep well?" She asked as she danced over to the bed. I pulled my knees up and leaned back against the head board.

I shrugged. "Not really. I had bad dreams." I explained to her. She smiled at me and I managed one back to her.

"Has Edward called?" I asked her, hopeful. The smile faded and she shook her head. I frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that they don't have anything new to tell us or the tracker is in hearing range." She told me, but both answers made me uneasy. I let out a shaky breath and got up from the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told Alice absent-mindedly. I stumbled my way over to the suitcases and pulled out an outfit. I walked into the bathroom to find a bag already sitting on the counter. Inside were shampoo, conditioner and body soap. I thanked Alice in my head and turned on the water, making it so hot it nearly burned me. I got in and stayed in until the hot water ran out. The shower relaxed me, unknotted the muscles in my back and washed off the grim of my past couple days of travel.

When the water started to cool, I stepped out and wrapped myself in one of the huge, fluffy white towels, trying to keep the warmth in. I quickly dressed into a dark gray, long sleeved shirt and jeans. I pulled a black v-neck hoodie over my head. I went to brushing and blow-drying my hair. When I finished I departed from the bedroom and into the sitting area.

Here is where I found Jasper and Alice watching TV. The room was much like the bedroom, modern and expensive. There was a couch which was in front of the TV and a love seat off to the side. I plopped into the love seat, which had a coffee table in front of it and watched whatever they had on. After a few minutes my stomach rumbled loudly and I blushed. Alice picked up the phone, called, and ordered me room service. It arrived shortly 

after and I almost didn't want the cheeseburger and chips. But the rich aroma of cheese, toasted bread, vinegar and salt smelt all too good to resist. I quickly devoured the burger and the chips. It was so good, it wasn't until I was munching on the pickle that came with my meal did I realize that Jasper and Alice were watching me.

Jokingly, I held up the pickle, "You want some?" I waved the pickle in front of them and watched in amusement as their noses wrinkled up and they shook their heads. I laughed and continued on eating. Soon the plate was cleared. I was bored with the TV so I got up and went to the window. Very carefully, I peeked out the curtain. I gasped as I saw my hometown spread out in front of me.

It was like any other day. The sky clouded, a light drizzle coming from the gray puffs. I smiled at the sight and opened the curtains wider. I looked out and saw a balcony, placed on it a table and two chairs. I opened the door leading out to the chairs and breathed in the fresh air. I sat down on the chair and looked out at my untouched town. The gray and brown rooftops of the houses and buildings, the horizon of green and trees, nothing had changed.

I felt someone near me and when I looked up I saw Jasper. He flashed me a smile and continued to look out through the drizzle. I wished Edward was with me, so that we could enjoy this together. I sighed.

"You'll see him soon." Jasper calm voice came as I felt my body relax.

"Not soon enough," I told him. I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around my legs, my chin resting on my knees. "Jasper, what if something happens to them?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Nothing will happen. We are a strong coven. You do not need to be worrying yourself with such trivial matters." His calm aura tried to take over me, but I was just too worked up.

"No one should be risking anything for me. I'm not worth it, Jasper." I felt the tears escape my eyes.

"You are worth it Bella," Alice's voice came from the door. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my face. "No one wants to look into Edward's eyes for the next century if he loses you. You've changed him in ways we never thought possible. We won't let anything happen to you." She promised. That along with Jasper's calm, put my fears to rest, for the time being.

**_Link in my profile for outfits!!_**


	17. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Chapter 16**

**Seventeen Ain't So Sweet**

_There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard_

**Seventeen Ain't So Sweet- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

I shot up, my hand grasping the air, the scream just leaving my mouth. I breathed heavily, my heart pounding. Then came the tears. Long endless streams of tears, just pouring down my face. I heard the door open and Jasper came into the room.

"Bella?" his voice was questioning. He stopped a few feet from me, not trusting himself.

"It was just a nightmare," I told him in a broken voice. I wiped away the tears with the sheet. A calm came over me and I let it relax me. I shivered and wrapped the blankets around me tighter.

"Where's Alice?" I asked him my voice subdued. She would have rushed in here to comfort me. I needed someone to hold me.

"She doesn't know this place very well. She went out to get a feel for the town." He explained. He shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. "What was your dream about?" he asked suddenly. I instantly looked away from him, my gaze burning a hole into the wall. The tears welled in my eyes.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." he said softly. I nodded and got out of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." He nodded and left the room. I glanced at the clock; it was nearly midnight. I turned on the lights in the room and went into the bathroom. I shivered again and turned the water on. I stepped in and hissed at the burning of the hot water on my cold skin. I didn't adjust the temperature; I let the water warm me. I washed my hair and stayed in the shower until the hot water was almost gone. I wrapped myself in one of the big, fluffy towels. I dressed warmly in a pair of jeans and layered shirts. I pulled on a pair of warm socks. I took the time to blow dry my hair, mostly for the hot air that was blown on me.

Soon enough I stumbled into the bright room to find a tray of food sitting on the table. I ate the food with out thinking about it. Jasper had CNN on and I focused on it the best I could but the nightmare I had kept playing in my head, sending chills down my body.

A flash of sliver caught my eye; the cell phone that we had sat on the arm of the sofa, taunting me. I wanted it so badly to ring and hear Edward's voice.

I finished the food and sat against the back of the couch, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

After staring at the ceiling for fifteen minutes I groaned. Jasper shot a look at me.

"I'm bored." I lifted myself off the floor and went to the closet. I opened the door wide and found nothing of interest. An ironing board, iron, hanger and oh!- a box. I lifted the box and wiped off the dust. I held it up to Jasper.

"Chess?" I asked. They usually didn't put board games in hotel rooms. Someone must have left it there. He smiled and nodded. I flung the door close and bounced over to the coffee table and we set up the game.

This was how Alice found us a half hour later. Jasper was staring at board, trying to decide. I was getting impatient.

"Just make a move already!" I fell back onto the pillows behind me. I lifted my head to see Alice with a huge smirk on her face and Jasper lifted his knight.

I shot up just to see him put the piece back down and continue to stare at the board. I groaned and Alice's twinkling laugh filled the room. The beautiful sound was suddenly cut off by a choking sound. Jasper was standing by her in a second, holding her by the shoulders.

"What do you see?" Jasper's anxious voice was rough. Alice's eyes still remained unfocused, glazed over.

"A warehouse, its dark. The tracker is there. He's setting something up, too dark too see." She shook her head. "The airport. He's getting something there, maybe. Another decision must be made." Her body shook and Jasper's large frame swallowed her up. She pulled away from him, looking up at him and then at me. "He's not in America anymore."

"Bella, is there any warehouses near the airport?" Jasper asked me, his voice tight. I bit my lip and looked down, trying to remember.

"Yes!" I suddenly remembered. "There is one in Edinburgh. I'm not sure if it's near the airport, though."

Jasper gazed into Alice's eyes for a moment. "I'm going to check it out." He kissed her cheek and left. Alice grabbed the phone and was about to dial when it started ringing.

"Carlisle," she breathed and then started talking so fast that I couldn't understand. After a couple of minutes she handed the phone to me.

"Edward," I sighed.

"Bella, we've lost him. I'm so sorry, but I'm coming." He told me. I couldn't care less if they lost the tracker, I just wanted Edward.

"I've been so worried about you," My voice was full of longing.

He exhaled angrily. "I told you not to worry about anything but yourself. I need you to focus on yourself, not me." I snorted. How could he suggest such a thing? As if I could focus on anything but him.

"I'm serious, Bella."

"I know." I sighed. "I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too, love." I could hear the noticeable softening of his voice. "I'll be there as soon as I possible can. Just hang on for one more day."

"That's much too long," I complained and he chuckled. "How's my Dad?"

"Esme is with him. The female went to your house while he was at work, but she hasn't gone back. She been all over the town, probably trying to find the trail. She won't find anything."

"Okay." I could hear the sound of rushing wind in the background. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the airport."

"I love you," I was near tears. I sniffed.

"Hush Bella," His voice was soft and warm. "If I could get there faster I would. You have my heart with you." he gently reminded me.

"And you have mine," I felt a tear escape. "Edward," I choked on a sob.

"It's alright, love. I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up the phone and felt Alice's cold arms wrap around me. I cried quietly on her shoulder. She rocked me back and forth, the motion lulling me into a restless slumber.

When I woke up my whole body felt heavy with sleep. It was the morning now. It felt odd to sleep so much. I crawled out of bed, pulling at my clothes. I brushed my teeth and then joined Alice on the couch, curling into a tight ball.

"Feeling better?" She asked, a light smile touching her face.

"A little," I told her, to ease her a bit. "Alice," I began.

"Yes," she answered.

"You'll always tell me the truth, right?" I asked her. Her brow furrowed.

"Of course,"

"Will you tell me, then, how you become a vampire?" I pleaded. She sighed and looked at the TV, debating.

"Edward will be very, very angry," She warned me.

"This is between us," I thought for a moment. "He'll get over it." She sighed again. I could see that she was choosing.

"I don't remember it myself, but I do know the basic going ons of it." she began. "As you know, we have numerous weapons- the strength, speed, heightened senses, then those of us who have extra abilities, but we are also physically attractive to our prey." she continued her voice subdued but her face was intense.

"We are also venomous," She smiled. "It doesn't kill, it's merely to make sure that our prey won't escape. The venom works it way slowly through the bloodstream, making sure the prey can't escape. But if it is left to spread..." she trailed off.

"You'll become a vampire," I finished for her. She nodded.

"It takes several days for to be complete. The entire time, you'll be wishing for death. But changing someone is very hard. Once we start feeding it's very hard to stop, a lot of the time impossible." She told me. I looked past her, my eyes wide, my teeth cutting into my lip. "Careful now, Bella." she warned me, noticing my lip between my teeth. I relaxed my face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you," she pondered.

"No, I'm fine...just taking it all in." I told her, though my mind was spinning with what she told me. Could I do that to Edward? Put him in such temptation, so that I could spend forever with him? It was selfish for me to want that. How much did it hurt him now, to be around me, to be smelling my blood, a smell that was more potent to him than any other vampire. I was horrible. Edward loved me and all I did was put him in pain. Albeit, it's something that I can't control, but still. Could I leave Edward, never to cause him pain again?

The pain that ripped through me was indescribable. I cried out and Alice was looking at me, confused.

"Bella," her voice was anxious. I pushed away the pain, rejecting the idea of leaving Edward. It went back into the corner of my mind, growling at me for thinking of such a thing. I was suddenly better, the pain was gone.

"I'm fine." I told her again. I really was fine.

She shook her head, her dark eyes concerned. "I shouldn't have told you." she mumbled.

"No, it wasn't that. It was..." I trailed off and Alice looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I thought about the...temptation, the pain I must put Edward in. I smell so good to him, better than to any one of you. How much does it hurt, to be around human blood, smelling it and not get any?" I asked her, my voice and face fierce.

Alice stared at me, her mouth open. "I can't believe you put it together," she chuckled darkly. "But than again, you _are_ Bella." she frowned and then looked at me. "It's...difficult but the longer you are sustaining from human blood the easier it is to resist it. Look at Carlisle, he is practically immune to it. Edward's been with Carlisle a long time, longer than any of us. He has the best control next to Carlisle."

"Does it hurt him?" I asked, my voice close to a growl. Her frowned became more intense.

"Yes...but it would hurt any vampire." She admitted.

"I suck," I was so angry at myself. "None of you should be helping me. I'm a horrible person."

"Bella, you can't control the way you smell. No human can. You can't blame yourself." She rolled her eyes. " You and Edward are _perfect_ for each other." Major sarcasm.

I was confused. "What do you mean?" She smiled.

"You'll see." She laughed lightly and Jasper walked in. "Well?"

"There is a warehouse. I didn't catch the tracker's scent though. He hasn't been there." He told Alice who had gone over to the desk and began draw on a piece of paper. Her hand flew unbelievably fast across the paper. She was finished in a matter of minutes. She handed it to Jasper.

"Yes, this is it." He handed the paper back to Alice. I looked at the cell phone sitting on the sofa. I sighed and they both looked at me.

"Can I call my Dad?" I asked them and Alice nodded. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang once, twice, a third time and I started getting anxious. Finally I heard the phone pick up.

"Hello," came my father's voice. I sighed, relived.

"Hi, Dad." I said, cheerful. It was silent a moment before I heard the anger in Charlie's voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where are you?!" He asked and I winced at the loud tone through the phone.

"Home, like I said in my note." I explained.

"Why? Did that Cullen boy do something? I swear, if he did anything-" I cut him off.

"No, Dad. Edward didn't do anything. He tried to get me to stay. Something happened and I overreacted. I just need some time. I'll come back." I hoped I could make good on that statement.

"Where'd you get the money to even buy a plane ticket?"

"The Cullens helped me out." It was a true enough statement. "Don't worry, Dad. I'm safe."

"I miss you, kid." He admitted.

"I miss you too, Dad." I hung up the phone and breathed in a shuddering breath. "Glad that's over." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed the remote and looked over at Jasper and Alice. They were deep in conversation. I flipped through the channels and settled on cartoons. I needed something trivial to focus on.

After watching cartoons for an hour, my stomach rumbled and I blushed. I heard Alice on the hotel phone, ordering room service.

I thanked her when the food arrived and settled into the couch as I ate. I felt so...stupid. I was just laying around, eating, and sleeping. I was completely useless. I was upset with myself, yet again.

The hours droned on and I laid on the couch, flicking through the channels every few minutes. I finally settled on a movie, falling asleep a few minutes into it.

Alice was shaking me awake, letting me know that we had to leave soon. I raced off the couch and into the bedroom to get dressed. I pulled on a dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Alice seemed almost happy with it so I tossed a black hoodie and a gray jacket over it, pulling on my converse as the finishing touch. She cringed and I laughed.

I could barely contain my excitement. I would be seeing Edward in just a couple short hours.

"I'm ready," I bounded into the living room, only to stumble. I blushed and Alice smiled. I could tell something was up with her, but when I went to ask she merely told me to go down to the car. I listened to her, but decided to ask her later.

Soon we were speeding off to the airport and I nearly bounced in my seat. When we arrived I nearly ran to the gate, leaving Alice and Jasper behind. I looked up at the incoming flights board- Edward's was arriving within the next ten minutes. I turned, thinking Alice and Jasper were going to be right beside me. Confusion and worry hit me when I didn't see them. We were in the largest terminal- the most confusing.

I twisted around looking for them. I felt a cold hand grasp my arm and I sighed in relief. I turned and my breath was knocked out of me. There stood in front of me a deathly pale man, one I had never seen, but knew exactly who it was.

James.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth. "I've been looking for you." I opened my mouth to scream but he place a dirty finger against my lips and shook his head. "We wouldn't want that." His voice was hard. I swallowed and prayed that Jasper and Alice would show up.

"Why don't you come with me," He phased it as a question, but I knew it wasn't. I nodded and he pulled me towards the exit. My head whipped back to where Edward would have been coming. One last glance at the incoming flight board told me his flight had just arrived.

James pulled me out the exit and into the cold drizzle. My teeth chattered with the cold and James only pulled me faster. Faster than I thought possible, I was flung onto his back. I didn't have time to close my eyes. I watched as my surroundings flashed past me in colors. The rain pelted my face, stinging.

Soon we stopped and I fell off his back and onto the ground, my head spinning, stomach churning.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"You didn't give me time," I explained as I curled into a ball, waiting for the nausea to pass. I was lifted off the ground and carried into the warehouse that I had saw in Alice's drawing. He placed me there and disappeared.

I knew it was stupid to do, knowing he would catch me, but I made a mad dash for the door. I felt myself being thrown back into a large wooden box. My breath left me and I struggled for air.

"Bella, Bella," He chastised. "No running, not this time." He held up a video camera. "Mind if I tape this? I wouldn't want Edward to miss a single second." He grinned widely and set the camera on a self, checking to make sure the whole thing was in view. He sauntered towards me.

"Edward will get you," I told him as I stood up. He laughed, tauntingly at me.

"I highly doubt that." He was in front of me and he brushed my hair with his hand. "Mmm. You smell so good, it's too bad Edward didn't have what it took to turn you. His loss is my gain." I tried to escape him, but it was impossible. I was suddenly airborne as a furious snarl echoed in the warehouse. I smashed into something much harder than a wood box. I fell to the ground and screamed as pain ripped through my upper body. I smelled the blood and tried not to throw up.

He laughed again. "You sure are making this fun for me. I like a challenge. Your so much different than little Alice." the way he said her name shocked me. He noticed my face and smiled. He lifted me up and held me against the wall. "Yes, your friend. The one time my prey escaped me. She smelled so good, better than you. Poor little creature, stuck in that cell for so long. She didn't even notice the pain when the vampire that was so stupidly fond of her, turned her." He sighed, remembering, regretting. "How I wish I could of gotten a taste. But that is the past." He let me slip to the floor and checked the video camera again.

"You'll regret this. If you think Edward will just let you kill me and not do anything about you, you are so wrong." I told him, my breathing labored as I tried to stand up.

"You're a strong one. But what you don't understand is I want Edward to chase me, so I can destroy him too. I love a good chase." He laughed and knocked me to the ground again, the blow so shocking to my body. My head ached and I was beginning to lose my grasp.

"Any last requests?" He chuckled.

"Yea," He looked at me, waiting. "Go to hell."

I tried to get up and make my way towards the door. I received a blow to my stomach and a disgusting crack- it was my leg. My loud screams echoed. I suddenly heard a growl and rolled onto my back. James was gone, but two dark figures were slamming into the wall, leaving a deep dent where they smashed against it.

My head spun and I accidently moved my leg, leading me to a piercing scream. I saw James being thrown all the way to the back of the building and I recognized the other person.

"Edward," I groaned. He carefully lifted me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Shh, its okay. I'm here." He started to leave when we were slammed into the wall. My head was spinning too much and as I fell to the ground, yet again, I couldn't hold on anymore. I drifted.

**Alright! Here we go, chapter 16. A couple more chapters and this story is done. I hope you all enjoy...Next chapter will be Edward's POV of the fight..I thought I would address somethings.**

**Some people said this is a lot like Twilight. Well, duh. This is my VERSION of Twilight had Bella been the Bella I created. So yes, things are very similar. But if you notice most of this was very different from Twilight. So yea. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Review and thanks for reading**!


	18. Headstrong

**Chapter 17**

**Headstrong**

_Fuck!  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

_**Headstrong- Trapt **_

I rushed off the airplane, going as fast as I dared. I finally broke through the crowd and sniffed the air. I smelled Bella, but it was fading. Alice and Jasper came into my line of view.

"Edward, he's here." Alice said. My stomach twisted.

"Where's Bella?" I growled.

"He has her." She continued as my fist clenched and my jaw snapped shut. "I got a vision when we arrived," I saw the replay in her head. "but Bella had already ran ahead of us. We tried to get to her, but all we got was a trail of there mixed scents leading out the door." Carlisle and Emmett met us then.

"We have to go," I stated, my voice low. "Where are they?"

"A warehouse about ten miles from here," Jasper told me.

"Let's go," They all quickly followed me out.

_What is your plan?_ Carlisle asked me as we followed Jasper. The others thoughts were similar, all of them but Alice's. Her mind was blocking me.

"I'm going to kill him," I stated simply pushing my hair back. The rain was heavier now, soaking us. I pushed my way forward, faster than all of them. I picked up Bella's scent easily and followed it. This was all my fault. I put Bella into danger and now I may lose her, forever. I couldn't live without her. I didn't plan on it. My mind quickly made contingency plans.

The Volturi. They were the only way I could end my suffering. Emmett and Jasper would never agree to help me. All I would have to do is anger them. Maybe I could show-off in their precious city.

_Stop it Edward._ Alice's voice scolded me. _Don't think like that._

I was at the warehouse. I could here James' voice and Bella's screams. I burst through the door and found them. Bella was laying on the floor and James stalked towards her. I growled loudly and smashed into him, slamming both of us into a wall. We struggled and I threw him into the back of warehouse and through the wall. Bella let out a pain filled scream.

"Edward," she mumbled my name.

I rushed over to her and held my breath. She was bleeding. I kissed her forehead and carefully lifted her.

I shushed her. "It's okay. I'm here." I started to run but was pushed into the wall. Bella flew out of my arms and collided with the ground. Her eyes closed. I snarled and tackled James. We both jumped to our feet and I slammed into him again, hitting the shelves with undue force. They dented and made a horrible noise. James was able to throw me up and threw a window.

I shook the glass out of my hair and looked down; James was about to bite Bella. I flew down and crashed into him, but not before he was able to bite her. I snarled and we both smashed into the wooden boxes. I held him by his neck, biting it and taking a chunk out of it. I heard my family arrive but I was barely aware as I continued to tear at James.

"Edward," Carlisle called my name. Alice pulled me away from James. Emmett and Jasper quickly grabbed him.

"Bella needs you," She said into my ear. She pushed me towards Bella and we both knelt down next to Carlisle. He was injecting her with morphine. Suddenly Bella's eyes snapped open and she screamed.

"It burns! The fire! Stop the fire! Edward!" She screamed. I lifter her arm and saw the crescent shape of James' teeth in her wrist. I growled.

"It's okay, Bella." I turned to Carlisle. "Do something!"

"Edward, you know your choices. You can leave it...or you can stop it." He told me as he went to work on closing the wound on Bella's head.

" I won't be able to stop," I told him as Alice ran past me and helped Emmett and Jasper. I could hear as they ripped James to shreds.

"You have to try Edward." Bella screams echoed through out the warehouse.

"Edward!" she cried. I slowly lifted her wrist. I carefully placed my mouth over the wound and sucked. The taste was a thousand times better than I had ever imagined. It was sweet, it was perfect. Alice was back and was holding Bella down. Slowly, Bella quieted.

"Edward! Stop!" Carlisle commanded me. I couldn't. How could I? Thoughts flashed through my head. Bella's smile, her blush, her soft lips. All my memories of our time together thus far raced through my mind. The monster in my head rejoiced but there was the other part. The part of me that loved Bella. It told me to stop. I pushed back the monster and allowed the other part to take over me. I released Bella's arm.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded and brushed back Bella's hair. "Is the fire gone?" She smiled slightly, the sight made me happy.

"Yes. Thank you, Edward." Her voice was quiet. Her eyes closed.

"The morphine is working," Carlisle said. I looked behind me and saw the bright flames and the purplish smoke that was coming from it. Emmett and Jasper added more pieces to the fire.

"Wait," Bella said, her words slurred. "Alice...he knew about Alice. The tape..."Her eyes closed again and Alice looked at Bella in shock. Quickly she grabbed the video camera.

"Let's get Bella to the hospital," Carlisle told me. Emmett and Jasper were at his side and I carefully lifted Bella.

"I wanna sleep," She slurred.

"It's okay now. Go ahead and sleep, love." I told her and she fell asleep. "We can't just take her to the hospital like this. We need a plan."

"What do you suggest we do?" Emmett asked me.

"I got an idea." Alice skipped to my side and smiled. I smiled too as I read the plan in her mind.

After three days of slumber, Bella still hadn't woken up. They had to keep her under due to her extensive injuries. A broken leg, two broken ribs, multiple bruises and cuts. I sighed as I watched her.

I heard her mother Renee coming down the hallway after talking to one of the nurses. I quickly went to the cot that was set up and leaned again the wall, closing my eyes, faking sleep.

She went and sat on Bella's bed. After I few minutes she gasped.

"Bella," she nearly cried.

"Mo- Mom," My angel's voice said quietly.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy to see you awake."

Bella groaned slightly. "Mmh. Where's Edward?" I heard rustling as Renee turned on the bed.

"He hasn't left. He's been staying here." Her mother told her. _I don't know about him. I think...he loves Bella. So young, so young. _

Bella moaned and her mother quickly checked her over.

"I'm okay," She gasped. "I just breathed the wrong way."

"Oh sweetie," she sighed.

"How long have I been here?" Bella asked.

"Three days. Do you remember falling?" Her mother asked her, buying the story we had cooked up.

"Falling?" Bella questioned.

"Oh my. You fell down two flights of stairs and out a window. You had gone to Edward's hotel so he could convince you to go back to Forks. But you don't have to worry about Forks anymore." _I can't wait to tell her. _

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I could hear the smile in her voice. "Phil got a promotion. They are giving him a permanent place to work. Ireland- can you believe it? So now you can come home. You can have your own bathroom-"

"Mom, stop. I like Forks. I'm not leaving." Bella stood her ground. I kept my face straight

but I couldn't help but wonder about her answer. I thought she would have wanted to go with her mother. Why would she still want to be around me? It was my fault she was here.

"Bella, come on. It's Forks. Why on earth would you want to stay?" She sounded surprised. _It's that boy._ "It's because of Edward, isn't?"

"Yes. Plus, Dad really needs me." Bella told her mother.

"But Bella, you're so young." She sighed. "I think that boy loves you."

"I know he does. I love him, too." You couldn't deny the intensity in her voice.

"Bella-"

"No, Mom. I'm staying in Forks. Edward...he means the world to me. I can't and won't leave him."

_She's so young. Only seventeen. How can she love him in such a short amount of time. Maybe she just needs some time. _

"Alright, just think about it, okay? I'm going to call Phil and tell him that you're awake." She left the room and I opened my eyes. I saw Bella staring out the door. Her eyes flickered over to mine and she smiled.

"Edward," I went over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. I grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?" She asked me, reading my eyes.

"I thought that you would want to go home, to your mother." I told her. Emotion flashed in her eyes.

"Why would I go all the way to Ireland? I couldn't make you leave your family like that." She said.

"Bella, I wouldn't go to Ireland. I would stay in Forks, away from you." I told her. I can't put her in danger anymore.

Tears welled in her eyes, "What are you saying? I can't live with out you. I need you. Don't say that. Do you not want me anymore? Because I put you in so much pain. Alice told me it hurts you to be around me." The tears escaped her eyes. I quickly grabbed her face, wiping away the tears.

"No Bella, of course I want you. I don't care about the pain. It's worth it. I'm a masochist, remember?" I smiled slightly.

"Then why would you want me to go away?" she sobbed.

"So I couldn't put you into danger anymore." I told her.

Anger flashed in her eyes. "The only reason I'm alive is because of you. You saved me."

"If it weren't for me you would have never needed saving." I rubbed away more tears and leaned down to her, pressing my forehead against hers. "I can't keep putting you in danger."

"Don't leave me. Promise me." she demanded. "I want you, always. I don't care about the danger. I can't survive without you."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"Promise me, dammit." She said. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I promise to stay as long as it is best for you," I told her, adding my own terms to the promise.

She leaned back, satisfied. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I love you." She stated simply.

"I know," I chuckled. "I love you, too."

**Oh my! An update! I suddenly got a wind of inspiration and decided to type out this chapter. Two updates in two days. That's right I finally updated Doing This Alone. I'm so proud. Ha! Thanks for reading and remember to check out the links for this story on my profile!**


	19. A Twist In My Story

**Chapter 18**

**A Twist In My Story **

_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired  
My world just flip turned upside down  
It turns around, say what's that sound  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_

_**A Twist In My Story- Secondhand Serenade **_

"Bella, just put the dress on." Alice glared at me. "We can do this the easy way, which is you simply dressing yourself or," an evil glint came into her golden glare. "I can dress you before you can even say, Vera Wang."

"Alice," I warned, but suddenly my clothes were off me and I felt something being slipped over my head. I was covered in blue fabric. "Oh no, you didn't!"

Alice was smiling like a fool. "I totally just did," she smirked and then made me face the full length mirror. I gasped.

"I look..."

"You look, amazing." She kissed my cheek and then sauntered off, leaving me to look at myself. The dress I had on was beautiful. It had a lace, low v-neck neckline, with cap sleeves. It showed a lot more chest than I was used to, but it wasn't too much. It had a empire waist where it was embellished. The skirt was long and lace went all the way around at the bottom.

My make-up was simple. Alice had carefully applied the eyeliner, mascara, and light shimmery eye shadow.

My hair, which was much shorter do to a much needed hair cut that Alice flipped out about, was in soft, large curls. The front of my hair was pulled back into a diamond barrette, my new side swept bangs laying perfectly.

"Here are the shoes," Alice piped, walking back into the room. She smiled widely. "You love it!"

I frowned. "I look nice," That was all I would allow. Alice just rolled her eyes. "Heels?" I gulped as she slid them on my feet, well she put one on to my leg that wasn't in a cast. "I'm going to die. Do you want me to break my other leg?" I glared at her, arms crossed.

She rolled her eyes again. "You're not going to trip, fall, or even stumble. Not tonight." She tapped her temple. "Trust me, I know." She winked and then looked at the clock. "Perfect timing," She lead me out of her bedroom and to the stairs.

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare look. I'll rip you to pieces." She threatened and I nearly ran down the stairs to greet Edward, but Alice had a strong hand on my arm. Slowly, we walked down. When we finally reached the bottom and Edward turned around. He was incredible.

He was wearing a black tux, no bow tie though, instead there was a long black tie that was just a tiny bit loose. He looked perfect, his pale skin complemented by the black suit.

"Wow," He took the words out of my mouth. I felt a blush creep up as Edward took me from Alice. His eyes swept up and down me, smiling.

"Thank you, Alice." He had eyes only for me as he thanked his sister. I didn't see her reaction, I was too busy taking in Edward.

"You two better go," She urged. Edward seemed to snap out of his stupor and picked up a clear, plastic box I had not noticed. He slipped the flowers on to my wrist and smiled.

"Freesia," He lifted my wrist and kissed it. "Nothing close to you, though." He lowered our hands and intertwined them. I finally noticed the flashes and looked over at Esme who had a camera.

Suddenly everything fell into place. I looked back up at Edward, a disbelieving look covering my face. "Prom?" I scoffed.

He smiled sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

"Oh yea," I smirked. "But don't worry. You'll pay later. You'll see." He seemed to laugh at the idea.

"Really," He asked, a mocking smile on his face.

"Really, really." I took a breath. "Well, let's go do this thing." Edward took my arm and helped me out to his car, only it wasn't the Volvo.

"What is that?" I pointed to the dark silver car that sat in the breezy lawn.

Edward smiled, proud. "My special occasions car," He opened the door for me, always the gentleman, and eased me into the car. My fingers brushed the cool leather as I buckled my seat belt.

Edward sped off towards the highschool, the only place big enough to hold the prom. He rubbed my palm, relaxing me.

"So," He started. "You're not mad," He poked at the topic.

"I'm pissed," I stated calmly, "But I'm not one to make a scene. You'd still take me, kicking and screaming, if you had to." I smiled, ruefully at him. His answering smile was brilliant.

"You know me so well," his voice was soft as he grabbed my hand, placing a kiss on my palm. My eyes fluttered closed and my heart raced, my breathing becoming labored. I felt Edward's cold hand cupping my cheek, my eyes opening. He leaned over and gently kissed me, being sure to blow his cool breath into my face. My heart slowed and my breathing returned to normal.

"Thanks," I muttered, blushing. He leaned back over, placing his eyes on the road and took my hand.

"No problem," He mumbled, then he smiled as if he suddenly remembered something. I raised an eyebrow at his odd change in expression. He just kept smiling.

Too soon, we reached the school and Edward helped me out of the car. I was suddenly thankful for my long dress; it covered up the ugly cast I was wearing. I leaned heavily on Edward as he walked us to the main door. He handed two tickets to a freshman and led me through the balloon arch.

I nearly laughed out loud. The place was like any bad horror prom movie. There was crepe paper, balloons everywhere and there were even dresses there to match the tone of the movie. I made a face when I saw Lauren and Jessica's almost similar, too bright, pink ball gowns, grinding against their dates.

Edward followed my eyes and looked like he was ready to gag. He pulled us to the opposite side of the dance floor where his siblings were. I shot a look at him and he smiled in apology. He may not be able to read my mind, but he could certainly read through my brown eyes.

Alice and Rosalie looked stunning in their dresses. Alice had on a cute, short black number and Rosalie was stunning in a long red dress with a dangerous low cut neck line. Jasper and Emmett were equally as stunning in their black tuxes.

"Hey guys," I waved to them when we were standing beside them. They gave me low hello's. A slow song started and Edward pulled me to the dance floor. I tried to stop, but my cast left me no choice.

"Edward, no." I hissed. "I can't dance!"

He cracked his crooked smile. "It's a good thing I can," And with that he lifted me on to the top of his shoes, like a little girl on her father's and started to dance. I could feel all the graceful movements of his body. We talked throughout our dancing though there were times when we would be silent and just enjoy the dance. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice, danced with unnatural grace and stunned the other students.

"Alright, this isn't half bad," I muttered, finding my self enjoying prom. Edward laughed.

"I told you," He chuckled and spun us. We were suddenly whirling past all the other dancers, making our way to the open doors. We left the humid dance floor and Edward picked me up and carried me a ways so that we were sitting on a bench that was resting underneath a large tree. The moon shined brightly and the music was a soft background noise.

"You could have left it," I whispered, turning in Edward's lap to look into his golden eyes. "I would be like you." I placed my hand on his face. His eyes became frozen. I had no clue what made me bring this up.

"Bella," He warned.

I cut him off. "Edward, we need to be some what equal. Right now, we couldn't be more different. You are this god-like creature who loves me and what am I? A human who can't stay out of trouble? It's not fair." He sighed.

"I can't do that to you," He whispered so soft I could barely hear it. "I love, you too much."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"I can't take away your soul," He told me as he leaned his head against my chest, his ear pressed against where my heart was. I laced my fingers through his bronze hair.

"You are my soul, my life. With out you, I am nothing." I told him honestly. He didn't seem to believe me. He lifted his head.

"So if I were to bite you right now, you would be completely ready?" He smirked. I looked down and then looked back into his eyes.

"One hundred percent ready," I bluffed. He knew of my lie and smiled, leaning his head towards my neck.

"Ready," He asked when his lips hovered less than a half an inch above my neck.

"Ready." I breathed. He pressed his lips against my neck.

**AN: Oh my! Last chapter. I had a fun time writing this and I got it done before the new year. Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this, I certainly did. I had fun and I now can get to work on my other two stories, When I Look At The Stars and Doing This Alone. Thanks for reading!! **

**Yours Truly,**

**MP**


End file.
